La decisión de tía Petunia
by Cris Snape
Summary: Tía Petunia debe elegir entre la razón y el corazón... ¿Con qué se quedará? Es mi primer fic, muy cortito, así que sed piadosos, jeje
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a JK Rowling (excepto los que me inventé yo, jeje) Dejad vuestras críticas porque, aunque ya esté terminado, podré mejorar los otros que estoy preparando. Un saludo

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

**CAPÍTULO 1  
**  
El día había vuelto a amanecer lluvioso aquella mañana de julio; Petunia había ido a sentarse junto a la ventana de su dormitorio y tenía los ojos clavados en el parque. Sabía que ella no iría a jugar allí en un día así, pero debía estar atenta por si acaso; si sus padres se negaban a ver la realidad, allá ellos, pero la joven no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Lilly volviera a ponerlos a todos en evidencia.

"Son cosas que pasan", solía decir su padre cada vez que algo raro ocurría a su alrededor, pero Petunia sabía que aquellas "cosas que pasaban" no eran tan normales como sus padres querían hacerle ver. ¿Acaso era normal que el sombrero de la señora Geller hubiera salido volando en pleno salón unos días atrás? ¿O qué los platos hubieran saltado de la vitrina de la cocina la otra noche, cuando discutió con Lilly por ver quién los fregaba? No... Petunia sabía que su hermana era extraña y por eso debía asegurarse de que no hiciera ninguna de aquellas "cosas" delante de la gente; después de todo, si ellos se daban cuenta de cómo era Lilly Evans, el buen nombre de su familia acabaría por los suelos. Y Petunia no deseaba que eso ocurriera.

Hacía casi media hora que Petunia ocupó su lugar de vigilancia junto a la ventana cuando vio movimiento extraño en la calle. Una mujer mayor extrañamente vestida había salido de la nada; vestía de una forma sumamente estrafalaria y estaba detenida junto a la verja que rodeaba el jardín de la casa, observando detenidamente el edificio sin que la lluvia pareciera importarle lo más mínimo.

Petunia frunció el ceño cuando la mujer se acercó a la puerta de la casa y llamó al timbre. Sus padres no solían recibir visitas de personas como aquella y ella, mucho menos, así que, o esa mujer se había equivocado, o estaba allí por Lilly... Si así era, sus peores temores se confirmarían; ya era bastante tener que aguantar la mirada de su hermana, aquellos ojos verdes que tanto perturbaban a la gente. Ahora debían recibir a gente que parecía recién salida de una comuna hippie...

Petunia decidió abandonar la vigilancia del parque (cada vez llovía con más fuerza y Lilly no podría salir a la calle en todo el día), y bajar al recibidor para ver qué ocurría. Se recogió el largo cabello rubio en una coleta muy alta y salió del dormitorio caminando muy deprisa, ansiosa por averiguar quién era la mujer que acababa de llegar.

Al pasar junto al dormitorio de Lilly, vio que la niña estaba jugando tranquilamente con sus muñecas, sentada sobre la cama, fingiendo que hablaban entre ellas, modulando las voces para dar vida propia a cada una. Petunia la observó durante un segundo... Era cierto que en ese momento parecía una niña normal, inofensiva, pero el brillo extraño de sus ojos no desaparecía nunca... Petunia no sabía decir qué era, pero la turbaba y, en algunos momentos, le producía temor... Cada vez que se peleaban, aquellos ojos le recordaban quién era la que siempre llevaba las de perder...

Antes de que Lilly pudiera verla, Petunia reemprendió la marcha y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. La mujer estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta, sosteniendo un sombrero con estampado de flores con la mano y hablando con voz firme con su madre... Laura Evans estaba muy quieta, prestando suma atención a lo que la desconocida le decía, y, aunque parecía sumamente confusa, no parecía dispuesta a interrumpir.

-He venido para hablarle sobre su hija Lillian- decía la mujer del sombrero de flores, sin notar la presencia de Petunia en la escalera- ¿Se encuentra en casa su marido?  
-No...- respondió Laura Evans, colocando una de sus manos en el cuello- Él está trabajando, no llegará hasta el mediodía...  
-¡Oh, yo pensé que estaría aquí!- se lamentó la mujer moviendo el sombrero hacia delante y hacia detrás- Es muy importante que hable con los dos... y con Lillian.

En ese momento, la mujer alzó la mirada en dirección a la escalera y vio a Petunia, quien a esas alturas ya se había acomodado en un escalón, medio oculta entre los barrotes de la barandilla de madera, y escuchaba con suma atención la conversación que tenía lugar abajo.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos, examinando detenidamente a Petunia, y luego volvió a centrar su atención en Laura Evans, que aún no se había percatado de la presencia de su hija mayor.

-Tal vez podría ver a Lillian- dijo la mujer del sombrero en un tono que más parecía una orden que una petición, haciendo que Petunia se sintiera indignada hasta cierto punto; ir a su casa con exigencias...- Me gustaría mucho conocerla.  
-Esto... ¿Lilly?- Laura Evans dio un paso atrás, dando a entender que permitía la entrada a esa mujer en su casa. Petunia, definitivamente, no entendía porqué su madre actuaba de esa forma- Iré a buscarla.

Laura comenzó a subir la escalera y, al llegar frente a Petunia, se detuvo un momento para mirarla. Sin duda vio el reproche en los ojos de su hija, pues no tardó en agitar la cabeza con cierta brusquedad y proseguir con su camino sin decir palabra.

Petunia se quedó muy quieta, sintiéndose observada por aquella mujer extraña, sabiendo que las cosas cambiarían mucho a partir del momento en que Lilly bajara al recibidor para atender aquella visita.

-¿Para qué quiere ver a Lilly?- preguntó bruscamente Petunia, poniéndose de pie y bajando los escalones con elegancia para hacer saber que era ella la que estaba en su casa.

La mujer del sombrero se quedó mirando una vez más a Petunia; mantenía los labios apretados y sostenía el sombrero con mucha fuerza, como si temiera que pudiera escapársele. Petunia pensó que no le contestaría, pero la mujer suspiró, relajó su expresión y se colocó justo frente a la muchacha.

-Usted debe ser Petunia Evans- comentó la mujer usando el mismo tono firme que con su madre- ¿Cuántos años tiene, señorita? ¿Quince?

Petunia tardó un momento en responder; aquella mujer no le agradaba lo más mínimo. Sus modales, su forma de eludir las preguntas... Y, además, era más que evidente que la conocía, a ella y a su familia, y eso no sólo le molestaba; también le daba miedo, aunque no podía permitirse que la mujer se diera cuenta de ello.

-Creo que yo he preguntado primero- dijo finalmente Petunia sin ocultar su malhumor.  
-Ya veo...- la mujer esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa, mezcla de reproche y satisfacción, y volvió los ojos hacia la escalera; arriba se oían pasos y Petunia supo que su madre y su hermana no tardarían en bajar- Se podría decir que soy del colegio de Lillian- prosiguió la mujer dando un paso hacia delante, justo en el momento en que las zapatillas deportivas de su hermana se distinguieron en la parte alta de la escalinata.

A Petunia le hubiera gustado poder realizar alguna pregunta más, pero había sido inevitablemente interrumpida por la vitalidad infantil de su hermana. Lillian, que ese día llevaba el cabello rojo suelto, llegó al recibidor dando saltitos y se detuvo junto a la mujer extraña, estudiándola detenidamente con aquellos ojos verdes y esperando a que su madre llegara junto a ellas.

-Vayamos al comedor- dijo Laura Evans obviando de nuevo la presencia de Petunia, señalando con un brazo la primera puerta a la derecha del recibidor; aquella sala raras veces era utilizada y Petunia notó como la impotencia le hacía enrojecer. ¿Acaso su madre no se daba cuenta de que aquella visita no traería nada bueno a su casa?- Petunia- Laura Evans la miró un segundo y la mujer del sombrero entró al comedor seguida de Lilly- ¿Quieres preparar un té, por favor?

Petunia no tuvo tiempo de responder; su madre ya había cerrado la puerta del comedor, dándole a entender claramente que no debía formar parte de la conversación que tendría lugar en la habitación. La joven murmuró un par de maldiciones y obedeció la orden materna; mientras la tetera se calentaba al fuego, ella observó la lluvia que caía con furia en el exterior e intentó encontrar alguna forma de enterarse de lo que ocurría en la sala contigua. Ya se había acercado a la puerta con cierta timidez para ver si podía escuchar algo a través de ella, pero sólo alcanzó a oír unos vagos murmullos, ninguna palabra evidente en todo caso. Tal vez hubiera podido entrar con la excusa de realizar alguna consulta sobre los juegos de té, pero supo que su madre averiguaría sus intenciones y le regañaría. Así pues, preparó la infusión hecha un manojo de nervios y regresó al comedor, bandeja en mano. Abrió la puerta con el codo y vio a su madre y a su hermana boquiabiertas, sentadas junto a la chimenea, mientras la mujer les explicaba algo que parecía ser muy importante. En esa ocasión, Petunia tampoco pudo escuchar nada, pues la mujer se quedó callada nada más verla entrar y no abrió la boca mientras la joven dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa. Laura Evans quiso hacerle un gesto tranquilizador a su hija antes de que ésta abandonara la sala, como si quisiera compensarla de algo, pero Petunia no se dio por enterada.

Regresó a su cuarto con los puños apretados y se encerró dando un portazo, sin importarle si su madre lo podía escuchar o no. ¿Es qué nadie iba a explicarle lo que ocurría? Si había algo que odiaba más que a las personas de aspecto siniestro y/o excéntrico, era que la dejaran sumida en la ignorancia a propósito. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que hablar su madre con una desconocida? ¿Por qué demonios no la dejaban participar a ella en la conversación cuando ya había demostrado que era una espléndida anfitriona?

Petunia se tumbó en la cama, agarró su vieja muñeca de trapo y empezó a hacer cábalas. Aquella mujer había dicho que era del colegio de Lilly, pero si su hermana iba a ir al mismo instituto que ella, había mentido descaradamente. Petunia era la delegada escolar, conocía a todo el profesorado del centro y sabía a ciencia cierta que esa mujer no estaba en plantilla. Cabía la posibilidad de que sus padres hubieran decidido llevar a Lilly a otro colegio, aunque era algo extraño; en casa no habían comentado nada al respecto y siempre se mostraban contentos por la educación que Petunia estaba recibiendo. Su colegio era uno de los mejores centros educativos de la ciudad y podía competir con otras instituciones nacionales en cuanto a educación; de hecho, el equipo de fútbol había ganado el campeonato intercomarcal del año anterior y varios de sus alumnos habían obtenido matrículas de honor en los exámenes de acceso a la universidad. Petunia estaba segura de que sus padres no habían tenido tiempo de encontrar un lugar mejor que su colegio para que Lilly se marchara a estudiar y por eso había decidido que la mujer que en ese momento estaba en el comedor era una mentirosa. Una pena que su madre no se hubiera dado cuenta...

Para entretenerse un poco y evitarse el seguir pensando en lo que ocurría abajo (ya llevaba quince minutos dándole vueltas al asunto y sólo logró enojarse aún más), Petunia se propuso empezar a leer el libro que tomó prestado en la biblioteca el día anterior. Sabía que tendría que resumirlo en el primer trimestre del curso para la clase de Literatura de la profesora Robbins y, aunque aún faltaban varios meses para que empezara el colegio, ella solía presumir de hacer sus tareas antes que nadie. Sin embargo, se olvidó de la lectura cuando una nota cayó al suelo; en realidad, se olvidó de la lectura y de lo que ocurría en esos momentos en su casa. Aún antes de leer las palabras garabateadas en la hoja cuadriculada, Petunia sabía que la nota era de Martin; sólo él podía arreglárselas para enviarle mensajes como aquel sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Te espero mañana a la hora de siempre donde tú ya sabes"

Petunia esbozó una sonrisa de adolescente enamorada y se llevó la nota a los labios; luego, miró de nuevo a la calle y lamentó que continuara lloviendo. Un rato antes deseaba que siguiera el mal tiempo durante todo el día, pero sus deseos habían cambiado repentinamente... Tenía que acudir a aquella cita, fuese como fuese.  
De cualquier forma, iba a ir... El encuentro en la biblioteca le había dejado cierto sabor agridulce (era una pena que tuviera que fingir que no conocía a Martin, pero...) y se había quedado con ganas de decirle algo. Bueno, lo admitía, se había quedado con ganas de que volviera a besarla...

Petunia volvió a sonreír y guardó la nota entre las páginas del libro de nuevo; miró otra vez hacia la ventana, sintiéndose algo estúpida, pues ella no podía controlar el clima, y luego consultó la hora. Las once y cuarto de la mañana; le quedaban diez minutos para acudir a la cita. Tal vez Martin se hubiera echado atrás (aunque era demasiado cabezota para hacerlo, Petunia lo sabía) y...  
Petunia se sobresaltó; su padre acababa de aparcar su viejo coche frente a la puerta de la casa y aquella llegada inesperada devolvió a la chica a la realidad, haciendo que volviera a preocuparse por la presencia de la mujer del sombrero. Él nunca llegaba del trabajo tan pronto, lo que sólo podía significar que lo habían llamado... Una vez más, Petunia se precipitó al pasillo y bajó la escalera con tiempo suficiente para ver a su padre pasar junto a ella sin saludarla, lo cual molestó a la muchacha un poco más, y meterse en el comedor cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Petunia dio una patada al suelo y se quedó plantada en mitad del pasillo, sin saber muy bien hacia donde ir. Fuera seguía lloviendo con fuerza, pero a ella no le quedó otro remedio: abrió el guardarropa, cogió un chubasquero y un paraguas y salió a la calle procurando hacer todo el ruido posible para que alguien la escuchara y fuera en su busca. Pero, una vez más, Lilly resultó ser más importante que ella...

Petunia cruzó el parque corriendo, empapándose pese a las medidas tomadas en casa, pasó junto a la tienda de ultramarinos del barrio y se metió por el callejón trasero del viejo cine. Se quedó allí durante un par de minutos, con el pelo mojado, los zapatos llenos de agua y sintiéndose enfadada y estúpida; ¿cómo había podido pensar que Martin saldría a la calle en un día como aquel? La joven sabía que, cada vez que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos las cosas salían mal y, pese a ello, había corrido hasta ese lugar simplemente porque se sentía desplazada en casa... Por eso y porque quería ver a Martin...

De repente, alguien la agarró por los hombros desde la espalda y le tapó la boca con las manos; Petunia se encogió asustada y quiso liberarse, pero no necesitó volver la cabeza para saber que no corría peligro. Conocía demasiado bien las manos de Martin. El chico la hizo entrar por la puerta trasera del viejo cine y la arrinconó con cierta violencia contra la pared; en otras circunstancias, Petunia se hubiera sentido aterrada, pero en esa ocasión dejó que Martin le diera un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Petunia sabía que Martin nunca podría ser el novio perfecto; si alguno de sus amigos se enterara de que se veía con un chico tan pobre e insignificante como él, no sólo se convertiría en el hazmerreír de todos, también perdería a sus amistades. Ni tan siquiera ella entendía porqué se sentía atraída por él... Era cierto que era muy guapo, con aquella cazadora de cuero que siempre llevaba puesta y con el pelo negro constantemente engominado; además, tenía los ojos más maravillosos que Petunia había visto jamás, grandes, negros y de mirada profunda, pero es que él también era uno de los "freakes" del instituto, un tipo raro que siempre andaba por ahí solo y que nunca hablaba con nadie. Petunia había intentado auto convencerse de que Martin no le convenía, pero es que la sangre le hervía cada vez que lo tenía cerca...

-Hola, mi flor- dijo él acariciándole el rostro y separándose un poco de ella para darle un poco de espacio- Pensé que no vendrías.  
Petunia esbozó una sonrisa y agachó la cabeza con timidez; se ponía tan nerviosa cada vez que estaba con Martin que la garganta solía quedársele seca y no sabía que decir. Martin también le sonrió, claramente satisfecho por la timidez de su acompañante, y la tomó de una mano para guiarla hacia una de las butacas delanteras de la sala de cine; nadie iba ya a ver películas a ese lugar y los jóvenes lo habían escogido para sus citas por su discreción y por el ambiente íntimo que lograban tener. Allí podía estar solos y nadie los interrumpía nunca.

-Te noto preocupada- dijo Martin dejándose caer a su lado y ofreciéndole una cerveza que Petunia aceptó sin más; ya había dejado de fingir que no le gustaba la bebida y con Martin podía hacer cosas que en otras circunstancias no haría. Incluso le había hablado de sus temores acerca de Lilly...  
-Es que hoy ha venido una mujer a casa...- dijo la chica tras un segundo de duda; miró a Martin y vio que él, una vez más, estaba interesado por lo que le contaban- Quería a hablar sobre Lilly y se ha encerrado con mis padres y con la "princesita" en el comedor.  
-A lo mejor es de algún manicomio- comentó Martin alegre, después de guardar silencio un momento- Con un poco de suerte te librarás de ella...  
-No digas estupideces- dijo Petunia molesta, no porque el chico insinuara que su hermana estaba un poco chiflada, sino porque sabía que sus padres nunca se darían cuenta de ello. De cualquier forma, Martin bromeaba; él siempre quitaba importancia al "problema" de Lilly y solía pedirle a Petunia que se relajara un poco con ella- No tendré tanta suerte- masculló en un susurro, tan bajo que ni siquiera Martin pudo entenderla.  
-Pero no quiero hablar de Lilly- dijo Martin levantándose y buscando algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta- Quería decirte que estoy dispuesto a realizar un gran sacrificio para que tú estés contenta.  
-¿Un sacrificio?- Petunia entornó los ojos y dio un trago a su cerveza; Martin le mostró lo que parecían ser dos entradas para algún evento artístico, pero Petunia no pudo ver con claridad las letras impresas- ¿No irás a llevarme a uno de esos combates de boxeo que tanto te gustan?- añadió haciendo un guiño de desprecio- No hay nada más desagradable que ver a dos tipos destrozándose el uno al otro...  
-No es boxeo- Martin colocó las entradas en las manos de la chica y ella no dio crédito a lo que veía; luego escuchó la voz alegre de Martin y sintió más deseos de besarle que ningún otro día de su vida- Es "El lago de los cisnes", y espero que entiendas que no pienso ponerme unas mallas e ir dando saltitos por ahí...

Petunia interrumpió las frases irónicas de Martin arrojándose a sus brazos y dándole un beso en los labios; era la primera vez que hacía algo tan espontáneo en toda su vida y, cuando se separó de Martin y vio el rostro sorprendido y somnoliento del chico, se sintió increíblemente feliz. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por ella y se lo agradecía tremendamente.  
-¿Para cuándo son?- preguntó Petunia con entusiasmo, examinando las entradas para asegurarse que eran de verdad.  
-Para este sábado. Y te advierto desde ya que tengo un traje de pingüino colgado en mi armario, así que no puedes dejarme colgado...  
-¡Pues claro que iremos!- Petunia volvió a abrazarse a su "chico" y lo escuchó sonreír, algo abrumado- Aunque tenga que escaparme por la ventana de mi dormitorio...Pero ahora, debo volver a casa- Petunia se alejó un par de pasos de Martin y se dirigió a la salida- Espérame a las siete y media aquí mismo.  
-Aquí estaré...

Petunia salió del cine sin mirar atrás; escuchó como Martin volvía a sentarse en la butaca y se ponía a reír de felicidad. Ella por su parte, se sentía tan a gusto consigo misma que ni siquiera le importó mojarse en el trayecto de vuelta a casa; aún tenía las entradas del ballet en la mano, dentro del bolsillo del chubasquero. Le parecía que todo aquello no podía ser real...  
Al llegar de nuevo a casa, vio que la mujer del sombrero se despedía de sus padres sonriendo cordialmente; Petunia se había quedado parada justo en el lugar desde el cual aquella extraña visitante examinara la casa una hora antes y fue entonces cuando, por primera vez en toda la mañana, sus padres parecieron dispuestos a mostrarle un poco de atención. Tim Evans salió en su busca cubriéndose la cabeza con una chaqueta y la llevó hasta el interior de la casa sin abrir la boca, sin aparentar sorpresa por el extraño comportamiento de su hija mayor. Y es que Petunia no era de la clase de personas que se dedicaban a salir a la calle en un día tan lluvioso como aquel...

Una vez en el recibidor, Petunia sintió de nuevo los ojos de la mujer extraña clavados en ella, pero en esa ocasión no quiso cerciorarse del hecho. Se quedó parada en el mismo punto en que la dejara su padre, empapando la moqueta del suelo y escuchando las palabras de despedida que sus progenitores balbuceaban con voz amable. Lilly también estaba allí, sentada en los escalones, con una media sonrisa en el rostro realmente misteriosa.  
-Estás mojada- dijo la niña mirando a su hermana; Petunia la escuchó hablar y le pareció que algo muy grande había cambiado en ella, aunque no sabía definir el qué-¿Has ido a dar un paseo?  
-Sí- replicó Petunia con sencillez, sintiendo que aquella era una de las pocas conversaciones pacíficas que nunca había tenido con su hermana.  
-¿Y qué tal?  
-Muy bien...  
-Me alegro mucho.  
Tras decir aquello, Lilly desapareció escaleras arriba, dejando a Petunia en el recibidor, mirando el escalón en el que un segundo antes estuvo sentada su hermana y sintiendo que ella aún estaba allí...

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

Una bruja... Al principio, Petunia se había puesto a reír descontroladamente, pensando que sus padres pretendían gastarle una broma de mal gusto, pero luego le enseñaron la carta de aquel colegio "Howarts" y la chica comprendió que todo era verdad.  
Todas las "cosas que pasaban" eran producto de la magia de su hermana, una magia involuntaria y en desarrollo, pero magia al fin y al cabo. Petunia se dio cuenta de que aquello era el fin; cuando los vecinos y los amigos de la familia se enteraran de lo qué era su hermana, o bien los tomarían por locos, o bien huirían despavoridos de los Evans.  
-Es extraordinario- había dicho su padre con los ojos vidriosos, repletos de un orgullo desconocido para Petunia- Una bruja en la familia... Es maravilloso.  
Por supuesto, Petunia no había dicho lo que pensaba de verdad; había fingido que se alegraba por su hermana, incluso la felicitó delante de sus padres, pero no se alegraba en absoluto. Era una noticia tan terrible que toda la felicidad que le produjo el encuentro con Martin quedó reducida a la nada; en esos instantes sólo podía pensar en que convivía con una persona del todo anormal, con alguien semejante a un monstruo, alguien que tenía una mirada turbadora para la que ahora Petunia encontraba una explicación: era el símbolo del poder de Lilly, de su rareza, presente en sus ojos para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

A Petunia le hubiera gustado poder gritar o llorar, hacer algo para expresar su rabia, su temor al futuro que les esperaba, pero en lugar de eso había salido con su familia a celebrar la nueva naturaleza de Lilly. Habían ido a un restaurante caro, al lugar al que sólo iban en las ocasiones más especiales, y habían escogido la mejor mesa del comedor, situada junto a una ventana desde la cual Petunia podía ver cómo la lluvia continuaba cayendo... Aquel tiempo tampoco podía ser un buen augurio; era como si el mismo cielo lamentara la suerte de la familia Evans.  
-Lilly se marchará el día uno de septiembre- le decía Laura Evans a su hija mayor mientras mantenía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la menor- Pero antes debemos ir al...Callejón... ¿Cómo era, cielo?  
-Diagon, mamá- dijo Lilly sonriendo abiertamente.  
-Eso es, el Callejón Diagón- Laura Evans esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo y continuó hablando- Está en Londres; la profesora McGonagall nos ha dicho cómo llegar a una taberna, "El Caldero Chorreante". Allí nos ayudarán a ir hasta el Callejón Diagon para poder comprar el material escolar de Lilly y...- Laura se detuvo y miró a su esposo- ¡Oh, Tim, qué emocionante!  
-Esto... ¿Mamá?- Petunia habló con timidez al mismo tiempo que procuraba simular su disgusto- ¿Cuándo pensáis ir a... ese sitio?  
-Oh, pronto...- Laura Evans miró a su marido y éste afirmó con la cabeza- Yo creo que el sábado está bien, ¿verdad, Tim?  
-Sí, el sábado- el señor Evans afirmó con la cabeza y también asió por el hombro a su hija menor- Queremos que Lilly tenga contacto con otros magos cuanto antes, así que no hay ningún inconveniente en aprovechar este fin de semana.  
-Y tú también te irás familiarizando con todo esto- Laura Evans había vuelto a utilizar un tono conciliador; tal vez era la única que se había dado cuenta de que Petunia se había puesto pálida de pronto.

Debió aprovechar la ocasión y decirle a su padres que el sábado no podría ir con ellos a Londres; debió hablarles de Martin y "El lago de los cisnes", pero en lugar de eso sonrió como una tonta y fingió estar encantada con la idea. Su madre pareció aliviada al no escuchar ninguna frase de protesta y su padre, una vez más, no se enteraba de nada; tan solo Lilly permaneció seria, observando con preocupación a su hermana, adivinando tal vez que la idea de acompañarlos a un lugar que se salía por completo de lo normal no le agradaba en absoluto. Pero Lilly tampoco dijo nada...

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

-¿Por qué no dejas ya de mirar el reloj?  
Petunia no se molestó en responder a Lilly. Continuó andando por aquella calle repleta de magos y brujas y se detuvo junto al único escaparate medianamente normal que había por allí cerca, en el que se exponían trajes que, según pudo observar, constituían el vestuario básico de toda aquella gente. Su hermana continuaba andando tras ella, haciendo que su enfado aumentara segundo a segundo; ya era imposible que Martin y ella pudieran ir al ballet aquella noche y la presencia constante de Lilly a su lado no la ayudaba a sentirse mejor... Imaginaba el rostro decepcionado de Martin a cada segundo y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando pensaba en lo mal que se sentiría cuando se diera cuenta de que le habían dado plantón.  
-Petunia, ¿te pasa algo?  
-¡Déjame en paz!- masculló Petunia volviéndose hacia Lilly y cogiéndola con fuerza por los hombros, aunque procuró no subir demasiado el tono de voz para que nadie se diera cuenta de que acababa de perder los estribos- Vas a volverme loca con tu cantaleta.  
-Estoy preocupada por ti- dijo Lilly zafándose de las manos de su hermana- Llevas unos días más seria de lo normal y... ¿estás enfadada conmigo?  
Petunia miró fijamente a su hermana y supo que era del todo sincera; ella misma quiso decirle que sí estaba enfadada por su culpa, que le aterraba pensar en lo que era y en las consecuencias que eso traería, pero en lugar de eso, apretó los labios con fuerza, se dio media vuelta y continuó mirando el escaparate y el reloj, el reloj y el escaparate... ¡Dios, Martin se iba a enfadar muchísimo, posiblemente no le perdonaría aquel desplante!  
-Petunia- insistió Lilly poniéndose junto a ella de nuevo y llamando la atención de un par de críos que correteaban cerca de ellas- Si estás enfadada porque yo sea...  
-No estoy enfadada por eso- dijo Petunia en un susurro- Esta noche tenía una cita y no podré ir, ¿estás contenta?  
-¿Con Vernon?- dijo Lilly dando un saltito de sorpresa, sin darse cuenta del tono amargo en la voz de su hermana- Ese tipo es un cretino; estás aquí mejor que cerca de él.  
-No era con Vernon- dijo Petunia, preguntándose a sí misma porqué hablaba de sus cosas con una cría de once años- Era con otra persona. Ahora, déjame tranquila, haz el favor.  
-Si se lo dices a papá, seguro que deja que te vayas...  
-¡Lilly!- Petunia volvió a encararse con su hermana- Mamá dijo que iban a comprarte tu varita mágica, ¿por qué no vas a ver si han terminado ya sus helados?

La niña no insistió más; se alejó de Petunia con una expresión de tristeza reflejada en el rostro y buscó a su padres en una heladería cercana mientras Petunia iba a sentarse en un lugar más tranquilo que todos los demás. Sacó las entradas de Martin del bolsillo de sus pantalones y volvió a mirar el reloj; ya eran las seis de la tarde, por más que corriera, era imposible que llegara a tiempo y, lo peor de todo era que Martin tampoco podría disfrutar de la representación, aunque claro, a Martin no le gustaba el ballet. Tal y como él dijo, se sacrificaba sólo por ella. Petunia sonrió con tristeza y volvió a guardar las entradas en su lugar; al alzar la mirada, vio a dos críos parados frente a ella. No debían ser mucho mayores que su hermana y la observaban con expresión divertida, como si ella fuera una especie de maravilla circense o algo parecido; no le dijeron nada, pero Petunia supo en ese mismo instante que no se olvidaría nunca de la cara de uno de esos críos, el más bajito de las dos, el que llevaba gafas y tenía el pelo despeinado y negro. Sabía que, si algún día se volvía a cruzar con él, lo recordaría y no le caería bien.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo 

Petunia llegó a la sala de cine casi a las nueve de la noche; le había dicho a sus padres que iba a dar un paseo por el parque a ver si se encontraba con alguna de sus amigas y ninguno de los dos le puso objeción alguna pese a lo tarde que era. Al principio creyó que no había nadie, pero luego vio a Martin sentado en una butaca, medio escondido, con la chaqueta de un traje gris tirada en el suelo y la corbata desanudada. Petunia se acercó a él con cierto temor y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada; no se atrevió a coger la mano del chico, aunque le apetecía un montón poder hacerlo, y se quedó callada, esperando a que él dijera algo, a que le reprochara el plantón. Petunia lo notó abatido y, por un momento, se sintió asustada junto a él, tan asustada como cuando estaba cerca de Lilly, aunque por motivos bien diferentes: ¿y si lo perdía para siempre?  
-Me he librado de una buena- comentó Martin sonriendo tristemente, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y agachando la cabeza; luego, miró a Petunia sin modificar su posición- No pudiste saltar por la ventana, ¿verdad?  
-Lo siento mucho- dijo Petunia intentando controlar las ganas de ponerse a llorar; llevaba tantos días angustiada por todo lo que le pasaba que sabía que si empezaba, no podría parar en mucho tiempo- Intenté avisarte de que no podría venir, pero no te he visto en todos estos días y...  
-No hace falta que te justifiques- interrumpió Martin volviendo a contemplar el suelo- Sé que si no has venido ha sido por un buen motivo; no necesito que me des explicaciones.  
-Pero es que quiero que sepas que yo quería venir- dijo Petunia con vehemencia, obligando a Martin a mirarla- Me apetecía muchísimo ir a ver el ballet contigo.  
-Está bien- Martin se puso de pie y cogió su chaqueta- Te invito a una pizza y me cuentas todo.  
Martin le ofreció una mano y Petunia supo que sus miedos habían sido infundados; aquel chico confiaba en ella, no quería explicaciones y eso le hizo olvidarse de nuevo del mal día que había pasado. Cogió la mano de Martin y, cuando salieron del cine, ya no le importaba si los demás chicos del barrio la veían con el tipo raro del instituto... Aunque sólo fuera por esa noche, valía la pena correr el riesgo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-¡Petunia, cielo, vamos a llegar tarde!  
Petunia escuchó la cuarta llamada de su madre aquella mañana y se preguntó porqué demonios era necesaria su presencia cuando fueran a recoger a Lilly a King´s Cross. Lilly ya tenía quince años, era lo suficientemente mayor como para necesitar una comitiva que la llevara de vuelta a casa.

Petunia tuvo que perder un día de trabajo en la peluquería para poder acompañar a sus padres; ya era bastante molesto tener que aguantar durante todo el verano a su jefe, un tipo presuntuoso y engreído que le hacía la vida imposible durante todo el verano como para tener que pedirle por favor que le concediera la mañana libre para ir a recoger a su hermanita. Hacía sólo una semana que regresó a casa después de pasar el invierno el Londres estudiando y ya empezaba a desear poder volver a estar lejos de su casa.

Petunia se arregló el cabello con delicadeza (el nuevo corte de pelo le sentaba realmente bien y el baño de color que se había dado resaltaba el color azul de su ojos) y se estiró los bajos de su falda nueva. Presentaba un aspecto bastante resultón aquella mañana, aunque sabía que Lilly estaría más guapa que ella, como siempre; después de todo, Petunia debía admitir que su hermana no necesitaba arreglarse demasiado para parecer recién salida de un salón de belleza.

Cuando Petunia llegó al recibidor, sus padres estaban totalmente impacientes por marcharse. Los dos emprendieron velozmente la marcha hacia el coche y, antes de que la joven pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaban en la estación de tren, en pie entre los andenes nueve y diez, esperando a que su hermana apareciera de un momento a otro. Y, efectivamente, cinco minutos más tarde, los Evans abrazaban efusivamente a su hija mayor, al igual que otros padres abrazaban a otros chicos con el mismo aspecto "raro" de Lilly. Petunia chasqueó la lengua ligeramente azorada por todo aquello y se acercó para saludar a su hermana, aunque sin mucho ánimo.  
-Laura, querida, son los Preston- Petunia escuchó la voz de su padre y lo vio señalar a una pareja que, afortunadamente, era completamente normal- Esperad aquí, muchachas, en seguida volvemos.

**oooooooooo ooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo** **ooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo**

Petunia y Lilly se quedaron muy quietas, mirándose la una a la otra sin saber qué decir o hacer; cuanto más tiempo pasaba, las diferencias existentes entre ellas se hacían más grandes. No tenían nada en común y, pese a ser hermanas, se las notaba incómodas cada vez que se estaban a solas; delante de sus padres solían fingir cierta compenetración, pero la verdad era que ya no tenían nada que contarse. Realmente, nunca habían tenido demasiadas cosas acerca de las que hablar. Petunia volvió a estirar los bajos de su falda y Lilly se contempló los pies con desánimo; tal y como su hermana se había temido, estaba preciosa aquella mañana, a pesar del cansancio por el viaje y de su ropa vieja, era mucho más guapa que Petunia...

-¿Qué tal en Londres?- preguntó Lilly alzando ligeramente la cabeza; Petunia tenía los brazos cruzados y no aparentaba tener ganas de responder, pero finalmente suspiró y decidió comportarse con "naturalidad".  
-Muy bien- dijo esbozando una sonrisa poco sincera, la misma sonrisa que utilizaba con muchos de sus compañeros de clase, con aquellos que no le caían bien pero con los que deseaba mantener una buena relación- ¿Y tú?  
-Bien...- Lilly sonrió a su vez, aunque ella sí parecía contenta por mantener aquella conversación, en apariencia normal- Este verano recibiré mis T.I.M.O.S; creo que he sacado buenas notas.  
-Me alegro- Petunia miró a su alrededor; no le gustaba que Lilly hablara de su rareza en voz alta, pero la gente que pasaba junto a ellas no les prestaba demasiada atención- Sólo te quedan dos cursos para graduarte, ¿cierto?  
-Sí, así es- Lilly dio un paso atrás; la muchacha notaba lo tenso de aquella conversación y parecía dispuesta a terminarla cuanto antes. No merecía la pena alargar algo que las incomodaba a las dos- He visto a una amiga..Lilly se alejó sin dar más explicaciones; Petunia la vio hablando con una chica morena, bajita y regordeta, pero no sintió la más mínima curiosidad por saber quién era. Petunia se apoyó contra una pared, pensando en todo el tiempo que estaba perdiendo esa mañana y ansiando el momento de llegar a casa; la gente que la rodeaba empezaba a disiparse poco a poco y sus padres continuaban charlando amigablemente con los Preston. Petunia sabía que aquel hombre era un antiguo compañero de trabajo de su padre y supuso que la conversación se alargaría bastante, así que le hizo un gesto a su madre para indicarle que iba a esperarlos junto al coche; Lilly también hablaba con su amiga del colegio, pero a ella Petunia no le dijo nada. Se marchó del andén casi corriendo y salió al exterior de la estación cansada de estar en aquel lugar; de buena gana hubiera cogido el coche y se hubiera marchado a casa, no a la de sus padres, sino al pequeño apartamento que compartía con otras tres chicas de la universidad, para quedarse allí durante todo el día, olvidándose de cómo era su familia.

-¿Petunia?  
Hacía casi un año que la joven no escuchaba esa voz, desde que dejara su ciudad natal para trasladarse a Londres, pero la reconoció al instante. Martin estaba a sólo unos metros de ella, vestido con un traje negro y sonriendo abiertamente, claramente complacido de volver a verla. Petunia se acercó a él lentamente, sin abrir la boca y, cuando estaba a un metro de distancia, se abrazó al chico con fuerza, riendo a carcajadas sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Cuando se despidió de Martin el año anterior, estaba segura de que volvería a su Irlanda natal para nunca volver, y ahora estaba allí, abrazándola como cuando eran novios y se encontraban a escondidas en el viejo cine del barrio.  
-Martin...- musitó ella con alegría, aferrándose a sus brazos como si fuera una niña- No puedo creer que estés aquí... Creí que habías vuelto a Dublín...  
-Y así es- Martin la alejó de sí para observarla mejor, sin perder la sonrisa- He vuelto por unos días... Pero, mírate. Estás preciosa.  
-¡Oh, gracias!- Petunia se ruborizó un poco; no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la piropeaban, aunque Martin siempre solía hacerlo- ¿Estás en Londres?  
-¡Oh, no!- Martin finalmente la soltó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos; Petunia se dio en cuenta entonces de que parecía cansado y algo abatido, sin duda después de pasar unos cuantos días de ajetreo- Acabo de llegar de Liverpool, de visitar al abogado de mi abuelo...  
-¿Del tío Walter?- Petunia sonrió al recordar al anciano adorable que era el abuelo de Martin, el tío Walter de todos los niños del barrio, y sintió deseos de saber algo más de él, pero cuando Martin continuó hablando, ella tuvo la sensación de que le había leído el pensamiento.  
-Sí, bueno, verás- Martin se entristeció un poco más entonces y se sacó las manos de los bolsillos mientras se apoyaba en el coche del padre de Petunia- El abuelo murió la semana pasada, de un infarto.  
-¡Lo siento muchísimo!- interrumpió Petunia quedándose muy seria, palideciendo un poco incluso; realmente lamentaba la muerte de aquel hombre.  
-Los médicos dijeron que no se enteró de nada; ocurrió mientras dormía. Mi tía Lisa fue a despertarlo por la mañana para darle el desayuno, y lo encontró muerto- Martin miró a Petunia fijamente y le cogió la mano como cuando eran una pareja- Fue una suerte para él tener una muerte así... No se merecía otra cosa.  
-Cierto...  
-El caso es que mis padres están en la casa del barrio- Martin se aclaró la garganta, controlando plenamente sus emociones, y recuperó un poco su buen humor- Toda la familia está allí reunida en realidad; queremos terminar cuanto antes con el asunto de la herencia y por eso he ido a Liverpool... Ahora que todo está arreglado, volveremos a Dublín, seguramente en unos días.

Petunia hubiera querido decirle muchas cosas al chico, pero en ese momento sus padres y su hermana salieron de la estación del tren hablando con alegría entre ellos; Martin se volvió para mirarlos y permaneció quieto en su lugar para saludarlos. Los Evans nunca habían sabido nada de la relación que Petunia mantuvo con Martin, pero sí lo conocían del barrio y hubiera sido un poco grosero de su parte marcharse sin decir nada.  
-Martin Lawrence...- comentó Tim Evans al llegar junto a ellos, alargando una mano para que Martin la estrechara- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué tal estás?  
-Muy bien, señor Evans- Martin cogió la mano del señor Evans y luego besó en una mejilla a su esposa- ¿Y ustedes?  
-Perfectamente- Laura Evans sonrió amablemente- Hemos venido a recoger a Lilly, pero ya nos vamos a casa...- entonces, Laura se quedó seria y tomó un tono de tristeza; Petunia supo que, al contrario que otras mujeres, su madre sí era realmente sincera- Supe que tu abuelo falleció, lo siento mucho.  
-Sí, gracias- Martin agachó un momento la cabeza y luego miró a Lilly, aunque no le dijo nada.  
-¿Tus padres están en la ciudad?- Laura Evans continuó hablando- Me gustaría ir a verlos.  
-A ellos les agradará su visita. Volveremos a Dublín la semana que viene, así que puede pasarse por casa cuando quiera- Martin miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo y puso los brazos en jarra- Bueno, yo tengo que marcharme ya... Me alegro de que estén bien.  
-Igualmente- dijo Laura Evans- Iré a ver a tu madre en cuanto pueda.  
-Bien, hasta luego.  
Martin se dio media vuelta y cruzó la calle con cierta precipitación; Petunia lo observó mientras desaparecía de su vista y se dio cuenta de que había cometido muchos errores en los últimos doce meses. Errores que, tal vez, ya no podría enmendar.

**oooooooooo ooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo** **ooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo**

Vernon estaba en pie en el recibidor de la casa de los Evans, esperando a Petunia para salir a dar un paseo. Lilly permanecía frente a él, sonriendo de cuando en cuando y preguntándose cómo era posible que una persona engordara tanto en tan poco tiempo; durante las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando Dursley fue a cenar con ellos a casa, era un tipo regordete, pero se había puesto tan corpulento que si Lilly hubiera querido salir a la calle, no podría haber atravesado el vestíbulo. Además, la horrible pajarita roja que llevaba puesta le apretaba en el cuello y el color púrpura del rostro hacía pensar que se estaba asfixiando, y eso por no hablar del bigotito... Lilly había optado por no mirarlo demasiado a la cara; Vernon siempre le había parecido un idiota, pero ese día lo veía como a un idiota ridículo y quería evitarse malos entendidos con su hermana... ¿Cómo era posible que Petunia fuese la novia Vernon Dursley?

Petunia, por su parte, tardaba demasiado en arreglarse, de hecho, ni siquiera había decidido que vestido iba a ponerse. Normalmente abría el armario y sabía lo que quería, pero aquel día estaba nerviosa, no por su cita con Vernon, sino por su reencuentro con Martin... Estaba tan guapo; la muchacha no estaba acostumbrada a verlo con traje (de hecho, sólo recordaba dos ocasiones en las que Martin se había puesto una corbata) y no podía olvidarse de su rostro... No sabía cómo le habían ido las cosas por Dublín, pero era más que evidente que el chico estaba tranquilo allí, no como en el barrio...  
A Petunia no se le había olvidado la cara de Vernon cuando los encontró besándose en el viejo cine; todo lo ocurrido fue culpa suya, pero Martin pagó las consecuencias y sus padres no permitieron que se quedara en la ciudad solo cuando se marcharon a Dublín. Petunia ya no dedicaba mucho tiempo a pensar en ello; sabía que si lo hacía se sentiría culpable y prefería que las cosas se quedaran como estaban. Después de todo, había jugado a un juego muy peligroso y había perdido a Martin. Afortunadamente, Vernon la perdonó, aunque Petunia estaba segura de que no le agradaría saber que Martin estaba de vuelta. Sería mejor no decirle nada.  
Finalmente, optó por un vestido de lino azul, se soltó el cabello y se pintó un poco los labios; no es que le apeteciera demasiado ponerse guapa aquella noche, pero Vernon le había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que decirle, así que nada perdía siguiéndole la corriente. Petunia se miró por última vez al espejo y bajó con cierta parsimonia al recibidor. Vernon estaba allí, tan... como siempre, y Lilly lo acompañaba en silencio; Petunia notó lo incómodo que estaba su novio ante la presencia de la chiquilla y, con una inusitada malicia que le extrañó a sí misma, se alegró de verlo tan nervioso.

Petunia bajó el último tramo de escalones mientras Vernon se volvía para mirarla, (¿de dónde demonios había salido aquel bigote?) y ambos se sonrieron.  
-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Petunia mirando a Lilly, indicándole con un leve gesto que ya podía retirarse.  
-Por favor.  
Vernon se "hizo a un lado" para que Petunia pudiera pasar y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí. Había ido a buscarla en su coche nuevo, un regalo de papá como premio a su ascenso dentro de la empresa de taladros de los Dursley, y Petunia se acomodó en el asiento delantero. Vernon la llevó a cenar a un restaurante bastante agradable del centro de la ciudad, permaneciendo inusitadamente callado gran parte de la velada y, finalmente, condujo hasta las afueras, parando el vehículo en un descampado que, a aquellas horas de la noche, estaba repleto de coches de otras parejas. Petunia se removió en su asiento, rezando porque no intentara besuquearla, y respiró aliviada cuando Vernon abrió la ventanilla y se secó el sudor de la frente; estaba nervioso. No la había llevado allí por lo que parecía evidente.  
-Tu hermana ha vuelto- masculló Vernon después de unos segundos, bajando un poco el volumen de la radio.  
-Hemos ido a recogerla esta mañana, sí.  
-No me gusta como me mira- repuso el chico bruscamente, haciendo que Petunia se molestase un poco, aunque ni ella misma entendía porqué. Después de todo, a ella también le incomodaban los ojos de su hermana.  
-Pues no creo que pueda mirarte de otra forma- repuso finalmente Petunia, procurando no enfadarse demasiado, ¿qué le ocurría?  
-Creo que no le caigo bien...Siempre se queda quieta, con los brazos cruzados, observándome como si... pudiera ver a través de mi- Vernon se irguió un poco, algo azorado, y notó que Petunia estaba empezando a apretar los labios- Bueno, supongo que eso no importa demasiado; cuando volvamos a Londres, no tendremos que aguantarla durante mucho tiempo...  
-Si me has traído aquí para hablar de Lilly, será mejor que me lleves de nuevo a casa- interrumpió Petunia con frialdad- Si hemos venido para otra cosa, creo que prefiero irme caminando.

Vernon tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante aquella salida de tono de su chica; se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta un momento, luego movió los labios como si quisiera hablar, pero no emitió ningún sonido y, por último, entornó los ojos y acercó su rostro al de una Petunia que tenía los ojos clavados en el salpicadero del coche en actitud impasible.  
-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa esta noche, Petunia?- dijo el chico con voz grave, tirando de su pajarita con nerviosismo.  
-A mi no me pasa nada- repuso ella sin dignarse a mirarlo- Eres tú el que insiste en molestarme.  
-¿Ahora te molesta que hablemos de Lilly?- Vernon se aferró al volante con fuerza; sus nudillos se volvieron de un tono blanquecino al tiempo que su cara se ponía roja- Normalmente eres tú la que saca las conversaciones sobre Lilly: que si es rara, que si es la favorita de tus padres, que si te asusta...  
-Llévame a casa, Vernon- masculló Petunia cerrando los ojos para auto controlarse; estaba a punto de estallar y sabía que no era por culpa de Vernon, sino por sus propios sentimientos.  
-¡No vamos a ninguna parte!- vociferó Vernon agitando peligrosamente los brazos; él también parecía haberse contagiado del mal humor de su acompañante- No hasta que no me digas porqué demonios has estado tan callada todo el rato y porqué ahora te vas por la tangente cuando intento hablar contigo.  
-Quiero irme ahora.  
-¿Es por Martin?- dijo Vernon y, aquellas palabras cogieron tan de improviso a Petunia que la chica dio un bote en su asiento y giró la cabeza tan bruscamente que se hizo daño- ¿Has estado con él?  
-¿Qué?  
-No te hagas la tonta. Lo vi el otro día, en la puerta de su casa- Vernon apretó los dientes y dio un puñetazo a la puerta del coche- Le advertí que no se te acercara...  
-¡No!- mintió Petunia, temerosa de tener un nuevo problema con Vernon si se enteraba de que se encontró con Martin en la estación del tren- Ni... ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la ciudad...  
-Por supuesto- Vernon sonrió con sarcasmo y se giró para no ver a Petunia- Tu... príncipe azul vuelve a casa y tú no te enteras de que anda rondando por ahí... ¡Ja!  
-Te estoy diciendo la verdad- Petunia puso una mano sobre el hombro de Vernon y buscó la forma de mirarlo a los ojos- Vernon, por favor, estoy así por... Lilly. Ya sabes lo nerviosa que me pongo cuando la tengo cerca...  
-Bájate del coche- interrumpió Vernon con gravedad.  
-¿Qué?  
-No te quiero tener cerca- Vernon miró a Petunia, extendió su cuerpo sobre la chica y abrió la puerta de acompañante del coche-Bájate.  
-No puedes dejarme aquí...  
-Hace un segundo amenazabas con irte a casa andando- Vernon se bajó del vehículo y habló a Petunia desde fuera- Si no sales sola, te sacaré a rastras.  
Petunia sabía que Dursley estaba hablando en serio; no es que le tuviera miedo ni nada por el estilo, pero era consciente de que algunas veces era mejor no llevarle la contraria. Tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte y sus enfados solían durar días, sino semanas, así que la muchacha cogió su chaqueta de hilo del asiento trasero y salió al descampado con decisión.  
-Mañana irás a suplicarme perdón a casa- dijo Petunia amenazante.  
-Eso ya lo veremos- Vernon volvió al coche y arrancó el motor- Te dije que sólo tenías una oportunidad.  
Tras decir eso, Vernon se alejó conduciendo a toda velocidad por el camino de tierra que llevaba a la carretera principal. Petunia se quedó quieta unos minutos, mirando los coches que la rodeaban por si acaso conocía a alguien que la pudiera llevar, pero al final tuvo que marcharse andando. Sabía que sería muy tarde cuando llegara a casa y que, posiblemente, sus padres la esperarían levantados para averiguar lo que había ocurrido; a ella no le apetecía lo más mínimo hablarles sobre aquel incidente y buscó en su cabeza alguna buena excusa, pero no encontró ninguna. Si Martin no hubiera regresado a su vida tan de improviso, posiblemente se encontraría en una situación muy diferente... Ahora que se acordaba, ¿qué sería eso tan importante que Vernon quería decirle?

**oooooooooo ooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo** **ooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo**

Las semanas avanzaron y Petunia estaba cada día más inquieta; después del incidente con Vernon, el chico no había ido por casa ni una sola vez ni le había devuelto las llamadas. Tampoco había vuelto a ver a Martin, y eso que todos los días daba un rodeo de camino al trabajo y pasaba frente a la casa de los Lawrence para asegurarse de que no se habían ido. Y luego estaba Lilly; ya había recibido las notas del colegio y sus padres se pasaban el día hablando de lo buena estudiante que era su hija, de lo orgullosos que estaban y demás.

Petunia se pasaba gran parte del día sola, bien en el trabajo, donde empezaba a hacerse famosa por su ceño fruncido, bien en su habitación. Ni tan siquiera permitía la entrada de su madre para limpiar; cuando volvía a casa, se encerraba y se pasaba horas y horas tumbada en la cama, lanzando al aire su muñeca de trapo e intentando comprender cómo su vida se había ido al garete en tan poco tiempo. Un par de meses antes, Martin ya no formaba parte de su vida (aunque de cuando en cuando irrumpiera en sus pensamientos), y Vernon la ayudaba a alejarse poco a poco de su familia, logrando que no se sintiera tan sola. De pronto, y sin hacer absolutamente nada para terminar así, se veía abocada a permanecer encerrada bajo el mismo techo que Lilly, su relación con Vernon se había ido al garete y, lo que era peor de todo, se había dado cuenta de que aún quería a Martin. Lo quería tanto que los pensamientos de que él nunca podría ofrecerle la vida perfecta que Vernon le brindaba ya no le consolaban.

Se había pasado un par de tardes llorando por la impotencia de no poder controlar sus sentimientos y había rechazado la ayuda de su madre. De hecho, estaba tan deprimida que, sin proponérselo, había conseguido que sus padres se preocuparan por ella en muchos años. No es que tuviera intenciones de alarmarlos, pero tampoco le apetecía inventarse excusas para tranquilizarlos.  
La mañana del último domingo de julio, su padre irrumpió en el dormitorio ignorando por completo las protestas de Petunia, la levantó de la cama y la obligó a ponerse guapa. Petunia le obedeció de mala gana y, al mirarse al espejo, se dio cuenta de que estaba pálida y ojerosa; no era de extrañar que sus padres quisieran sacarla a rastras de su encierro...

Casi sin darse cuenta, Petunia se encontró sentada en la terraza de una heladería, acompañada únicamente por una Lilly charlatana y alegre que no quería notar las miradas de extrañeza que le dedicaba su hermana. Aquella mañana, Petunia se encontró realmente a gusto junto a su hermana, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida que existía un lazo fraternal entre ellas y, sí, poco a poco fue respondiendo a sus comentarios. En menos de una hora, las dos muchachas reían a carcajadas mientras se tomaban una limonada tras otra, ajenas a todo el mundo que les rodeaba; Petunia descubrió que su hermana podía ser una persona normal y se fijó en sus ojos verdes... Le parecieron hermosísimos, carentes de toda rareza, y se alegró de poder disfrutar de un momento como aquel porque, no se iba a engañar, no habría muchos más a lo largo de sus vidas.

-De modo que tu cita con Vernon Dursley no salió bien- comentó Lilly en un momento de la conversación y a Petunia no le importó que le preguntaran; curiosamente, quería hablar con Lilly de ello, liberar todos los pensamientos que la atenazaban sin remedio y que ella intentaba controlar.  
-Hizo que volviera a casa andando- dijo Petunia sonriendo y dando un largo trago a su limonada- Afortunadamente ni papá ni mamá se enteraron de lo tarde que llegué, aunque supongo que deben estar un poco extrañados al no verlo más por casa...  
-¡Oh, no creas que están molestos!- Lilly esbozó una sonrisa y bajó la voz- Entre nosotras, Vernon no es muy agradable que digamos. Es un presuntuoso, un ambicioso y un hipócrita.  
-Conmigo sí es amable- repuso Petunia sin ánimo de revancha; sabía que lo que decía Lilly era verdad- Y me quiere; muchas veces hemos hablado de comprarnos una casa bonita en un barrio como, por ejemplo, Privet Drive y, bueno, ya sabes, ser una pareja como todas las demás.  
-Ya...- Lilly agachó la mirada y pareció meditar sus palabras durante un segundo- No sé si debería entrometerme en esto; posiblemente te molestes, pero ya que estamos aquí, creo que puedo decirte que tienes que pensar mucho en la clase de futuro que quieres... Es posible que Dursley te ofrezca lo que la mayoría de las chicas quieren cuando niñas, pero el amor también es importante y tú no estás enamorada de Vernon, ¿cierto?  
-Yo...- masculló Petunia; ¿estaba enamorada de Vernon?  
-Tampoco creo que Vernon esté enamorado- prosiguió Lilly con suavidad- Posiblemente te tenga cariño, pero cuando te mira no hay nada especial en sus ojos... Creo que ve en ti a la esposa perfecta, una mujer joven, guapa, inteligente y responsable. Puede que también te crea una madre ideal para sus hijos y una gran ama de casa para cuidar de él, pero no está enamorado de ti... No como Martin Lawrence, al menos.  
-¿Martin?- repitió Petunia, aún tratando de asimilar las palabras de Lilly, ¿cómo era posible que aquella jovencita se diera cuenta de cosas que ella trataba de enterrar en lo más profundo de su cabeza?  
-Se derrite por ti- dijo Lilly con voz soñadora- Cuando nos encontramos con él en la estación, por ejemplo; cada vez que te miraba, se ponía a sonreír como un tonto, como si estuviera hipnotizado o algo así... No es una persona demasiado extrovertida, cierto, pero creo que expresa tanto sin decir ni una palabra, que es incapaz de engañar a nadie. Y yo te aseguro que Martin sí está enamorado.  
-Pero si apenas nos conocemos...- quiso excusarse Petunia, sabiendo de antemano que no lograría engañar a su hermana menor.  
-¿Era él tu cita aquella tarde? Hace cuatro años, cuando estuvimos en el Callejón Diagón.  
-¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso?- preguntó Petunia, algo extrañada.  
-Claro que me acuerdo- Lilly agachó la cabeza y, por primera vez, Petunia sintió que estaba triste y que tenía deseos de ayudarla- Aquel día me sentí muy mal por ti; me di cuenta de que te sacrificaste por acompañarnos y me dolió...- Petunia no dijo nada y Lilly se aclaró la garganta- Creo que tienes que tomar una decisión, Petunia. Piensa en lo que realmente quieres y ve a por ello antes de que te quedes sin nada.

**oooooooooo ooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo** **ooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo**

-Demolieron el edificio en Navidad.  
Petunia había visto a Martin sentado en un banco, contemplando en silencio el terreno sobre el que anteriormente se alzara el viejo cine en el que tantos momentos compartieron juntos. La joven sabía que al día siguiente la familia de Martin regresaría de nuevo a Dublín y que él se marcharía con ellos, por eso había ido a buscarlo. Había decidido escuchar por una vez los consejos de Lilly y había tomado una determinación: se quedaría con el amor, aunque eso supusiera renunciar a todo lo demás.

Martin alzó la mirada para observarla y no dijo nada mientras Petunia tomaba asiento a su lado. Había algo extraño en él aquel día; parecía triste, más aún que el día que se lo encontró en la estación, cuando la muerte de su abuelo estaba más cercana, y Petunia no pudo resistirse. Le cogió la mano para infundirle ánimo y se decidió a seguir hablando hasta que hubiera dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.  
-Estuve a punto de atarme con una cadena a la puerta para evitar que lo hundieran- bromeó refiriéndose al ya desaparecido edificio- Pero me sentí demasiado sola y me conformé con lamentar lo que ocurrió. Creo que ahora construirán un centro comercial.  
-Vaya...- dijo Martin con aire ausente; tal vez Petunia debió darse cuenta de que no le apetecía seguir hablando, pero no lo hizo.  
-No hemos hablado demasiado durante el verano...- comentó Petunia viendo su mano sobre la de Martin, dándose cuenta de que él no hacía nada por responder a su gesto- Creo que debimos haber salido a dar un paseo y...  
-¿A qué estás jugando, Petunia?  
El tono frío y distante de Martin hizo que la joven se irguiera hasta que su espalda quedó totalmente vertical; los pelos de la nuca se le habían erizado a causa de un sentimiento muy parecido al temor y su mano había vuelto rápidamente a su regazo, mientras Martin se ponía en pie y la miraba desde una posición más elevada.  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-¿No tuviste suficiente con lo que pasó?- preguntó Martin subiendo un poco el tono de voz, claramente enfadado o, tal vez, decepcionado- Te puedo asegurar que yo ya quedé bastante escarmentado con Dursley el año pasado como para tener que aguantar que me persiga allá donde voy... Estoy cansado de encontrármelo en cada rincón y de escuchar sus amenazas...  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-De tu noviazgo con Vernon- Martin miró a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírles, y habló en voz más baja, tal vez comprendiendo que de nada le serviría ponerse a vociferar en medio de la calle- En el instituto yo me tragué todo ese rollo de que necesitabas guardar las apariencias, pero ahora ya somos mayorcitos, ¿no crees?  
-No sé a qué te refieres...- aunque, realmente Petunia sí se hacía una idea.  
-El día del funeral de mi abuelo- explicó Martin pausadamente después de un segundo de reflexión- tu "amiguito" se presentó en casa y me amenazó con arrancarme el cuello si iba a buscarte.  
-¿Qué hizo que?- preguntó Petunia extrañada, a pesar de que, en cierto modo, se imaginaba a Vernon capaz de hacer algo así.  
-Mira, Petunia. No sé qué es lo que quieres de mi, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a seguir siendo un segundón- Martin tragó saliva- Si sigues con Vernon, deberías estar con él ahora en lugar de buscarme para... lo qué sea que me buscas.

Dicho eso, Martin giró sobre sus talones y emprendió una marcha veloz calle abajo. Petunia se quedó inmóvil un momento, pensando en todas las cosas que había dicho y comprendiendo que, afortunadamente, no había equivocado su elección. La joven se levantó y corrió tras Martin hasta alcanzarlo; le costó un poco conseguir que él detuviera su frenética huida, pero finalmente pudo aferrarse a sus hombros y robarle un beso muy breve, aunque lo suficientemente intenso como para borrar la expresión frustrada de Martin y transformarla en extrañeza y, sí, Petunia estaba segura, amor. Martin aún la quería, tanto como ella a él, tal vez un poco más. Sin embargo, el joven no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan pronto y, después de un segundo compartiendo una intensa mirada con Petunia, pudo zafarse de sus brazos y alejarla de su lado dándole un empujón.  
-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- preguntó en un susurro el chico; Petunia no dejó de notar que había vuelto a tragar saliva.  
-Tú ya no eres ningún segundón, Martin- se apresuró en decir Petunia, acercándose de nuevo a él y extendiendo las manos para tocarle, aunque él rechazó la caricia- Yo... Martin... Quiero estar contigo... Jamás podría sentir por Vernon lo que siento por ti, ¿sabes?  
-No te creo- musitó Martin, aunque por su tono de voz era evidente que deseaba que Petunia le estuviera diciendo la verdad.  
-Estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo e irme contigo a donde haga falta- insistió Petunia, ansiosa por ser creída; por primera vez en toda su vida estaba siendo plenamente sincera con alguien, estaba siguiendo los dictados de su alma y no le importaba contra quién tuviera que luchar para lograr lo que quería- Si tú quieres, mañana me voy a Dublín contigo...  
-No digas estupideces- Martin sonrió sarcástico y dio un paso atrás, pero se quedó muy quieto cuando Petunia le rodeó el rostro con las manos y clavó en él sus ojos azules, tan fijamente que se sintió como encerrado en ellos.  
-Mañana por la mañana estaré en la puerta de tu casa, esperando para irme contigo al fin del mundo si hace falta.

Después, Petunia le dio otro beso al chico y se marchó corriendo a casa; cuando volvió la cabeza para mirar atrás un segundo, vio que Martin continuaba parado en el mismo lugar en el que lo dejó, con la cabeza agachada y los brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Luego, la miró en la lejanía y Petunia supo que la estaría esperando; no pensaba defraudarlo en aquella ocasión.

**oooooooooo ooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo** **ooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo**

Antes de su encuentro con Martin, Petunia no esperaba volver a encontrarse con Vernon, pero cuando llegó a casa, su madre le comunicó que su antiguo novio la estaba esperando en el jardín de la parte trasera. Petunia tuvo la tentación de no ir a hablar con él, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Vernon también se merecía un poco de sinceridad y salió a buscarlo.  
Estaba sentado en los escalones, mirando hacia el cielo y golpeando el suelo con los dedos, impaciente. Cuando vio a Petunia, se levantó de un salto con sorprendente agilidad y la miró un breve segundo, enrojeciendo levemente.

-Seamos prácticos- dijo sin más; Petunia había esperado una disculpa por lo ocurrido la última vez que se vieron, un saludo más efusivo al menos, pero el tono de voz de Vernon denotaba decisión y algo de rudeza. Después de todo, Vernon era un tipo decidido y rudo...- No vale de nada andar peleados por ahí; los dos somos demasiado orgullosos para pedir perdón por nuestros errores, así que sugiero que olvidemos el pasado y sigamos adelante- Vernon buscó en los bolsillos de su camisa y, sin previo aviso, sacó un pequeño estuche rojo; al abrirlo, Petunia tuvo frente a sí el anillo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida- Propongo que nos comprometamos; podríamos casarnos dentro de un par de años, cuando hayas terminado tus estudios y, hasta entonces, buscar alguna casa bonita en Privet Drive...  
-¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo, Vernon?- preguntó Petunia sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo.  
-Sí, supongo que eso hago, pero tú ya sabes que no se me dan bien...  
Petunia no esperó a que Vernon terminara de hablar. Se olvidó de Martin, del viaje a Dublín y del amor y decidió quedarse con la vida perfecta con la que llevaba años soñando; ahora que tenía la seguridad de que sería suya, podría acostumbrarse a la idea de formar un matrimonio de conveniencia, un matrimonio perfecto. Abrazó a Vernon con todas sus fuerzas y se colocó el anillo en el dedo.

Cuando alzó la mirada, vio a Lilly observándolos desde la ventana de la cocina y comprendió lo que su hermana había pretendido hacer aquella tarde: quiso convencerla para que tomara el camino equivocado, para poder ser ella la hija ideal mientras que Petunia se convertía en la "oveja negra". Y Petunia se alegró de haber rectificado a tiempo, aunque, en cierto modo, lo sentía por Martin, pero es que él nunca debió hacerse ilusiones...

**oooooooooo ooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo** **ooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo**

El día de su boda... Petunia estaba tan feliz, que apenas podía creerse que todo aquello estuviera pasando de verdad. Ya tenía puesto su vestido blanco de novia y todo estaba listo para ir a la iglesia y contraer matrimonio con el que, sin duda, era el hombre de su vida. Habían pasado tres años desde que se comprometieron y todo estaba listo para iniciar una vida junto a Vernon.

Laura Evans ayudaba a su hija mayor con los últimos retoques en el peinado y el maquillaje y, realmente Petunia estaba preciosa aquel día. La mujer parecía estar contenta con todo lo que ocurría, pero Petunia no podía dejar de notar la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos cuando la miraba fijamente, como si quisiera decirle que las cosas no serían tan perfectas como Petunia imaginaba; aunque nunca había dicho nada negativo respecto a Vernon, Petunia sabía que su novio no le agradaba, en cambio, ese bicho raro con el que salía Lilly, ese James Potter...  
Petunia lo había reconocido nada más verlo; aquel tipo era el niño que se encontró un día en el Callejón Diagón y que tan malas sensaciones le dio. Siempre con el cabello revuelto, con la varita mágica metida en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón... Pero sus padres lo adoraban, igual que adoraban a Lilly, y la pobre Petunia tendría que aguantar su presencia en la boda quisiera o no. Y es que una cosa era soportar a Lilly, al fin y al cabo eran hermanas, y otra muy diferente andar tratando con otros magos como si fueran personas normales.

Petunia decidió no pensar más en ese tema; se miró una vez más al espejo y se dijo que Vernon caería redondo al suelo nada más verla aparecer. Entonces, una voz familiar resonó por los pasillos de la casa y, un segundo después, Marge Dursley, la hermana de Vernon, irrumpió en la habitación embutida en un vestido con estampado de flores y "luciendo" un horrible sombrero que hacía que su cabeza permaneciera siempre ladeada. No es que Petunia le tuviera un cariño especial a esa mujer, pero era su futura cuñada y debía acostumbrarse a tratar con ella pasase lo que pasase.  
-¡Oh, Petunia!- exclamó ruidosamente Marge, parándose en seco y llevándose las manos a la boca- ¡Estás preciosa! Pareces una reina.  
-Muchas gracias, Marge- dijo Petunia sonriendo abiertamente y besando a la hermana de Vernon en la mejilla- ¿Qué tal el viaje?  
-¡Ni preguntes!- Marge se dejó caer sobre la cama, haciendo que los muelles resonaran estruendosamente bajo su peso- ¡Esos taxistas horribles! Una auténtica pesadilla.  
-Petunia, la limusina ha llegado ya.  
Lilly estaba en el umbral de la puerta, vestida con un precioso vestido malva que hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos y con el pelo recogido sobre la cabeza; tras ella, James Potter se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata y observaba con malicia a Marge Dursley, que a su vez miraba reprobadoramente a Lilly y al chico como si estuviera dispuesta a reclamarles algo.  
-En seguida bajo- dio Petunia amablemente, mirándose de nuevo en el espejo.  
-Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento... A solas.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, Lilly había ido girando poco a poco la cabeza hacia Marge, dándole a entender que quería que ella se fuera, pero la mujer no se dio por enterada y se quedó tercamente sentada. Tal vez Lilly esperara que su hermana hiciera algo para echar a la mujer de la habitación, pero Petunia decidió obviar el comentario, como ignoraba todo lo que Lilly le decía desde aquel día en la heladería.  
Después de unos segundos, Lilly abrió los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero en lugar de eso, se giró y empezó a andar por el pasillo seguida, como siempre, por su inseparable novio. Petunia sonrió, feliz por haberse librado de ella sin recurrir al insulto, y cogió su ramo de novia que estaba colocado junto a Marge, que parecía estar metida en una sauna a juzgar por la forma en que sudaba.  
-Me vas a perdonar- dijo Marge casi en un susurro, mirando hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que no había nadie allí- Pero tu hermanita carece por completo de modales...  
-Es muy joven- comentó Petunia andando hacia la puerta; no quería que Marge siguiera hablando del tema porque no deseaba que Lilly le estropeara el día de su boda como ya le había estropeado otras celebraciones importantes como la graduación en el instituto y en la universidad- ¿Nos vamos?  
-Afortunadamente, Vernon y tú no tendréis que tratar mucho con ella cuando os marchéis a Privet Drive- dijo Marge levantándose y colocando el velo del vestido de su cuñada- Espero que seas sensata y cortes todo contacto con ella, querida, no puedo imaginar lo que su presencia en vuestra casa supondría...  
-Marge- interrumpió con amabilidad Petunia, saliendo ya al pasillo y buscando con la mirada a su padre- Ya hablaremos sobre ello, ¿de acuerdo?  
-¡Oh, claro!- dijo Marge algo molesta, adelantándose a la novia y bajando las escaleras sin decir ni una palabra más.

Petunia se quedó en el pasillo sola durante unos segundos, aliviada por librarse de la molesta compañía de Marge porque, aunque estaba de acuerdo en que no toleraría a Lilly más de lo necesario, tampoco le agradaba tratar con la hermana de Vernon. Luego, y antes de que tuviera tiempo para hablar, su padre apareció por una de las puertas de la planta superior y miró a su hija durante un segundo, antes de ofrecerle su brazo y salir a la calle acompañando a Petunia.  
Varios vecinos se habían reunido allí para saludar; Petunia les dijo "hola" con la mano, sin perder la sonrisa, y subió a la limusina negra que estaba parada justo frente a la puerta de su casa. Vio a su madre, a Lilly y a James Potter subirse al coche familiar y emprender la marcha hacia la iglesia antes de que la puerta de su vehículo se cerrase y ella se encontrara sentada junto a su padre... El chófer parecía haberse quedado quieto unos momentos junto a la puerta, pero Petunia no le mostró demasiada atención y se limitó a pensar en el momento en que llegaría a la iglesia y se encontrara allí con Vernon. Todo sería maravilloso...  
-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó Tim Evans cuando iniciaron el viaje; la ventanilla que daba a la parte delantera de la limusina estaba cerrada, así que el chófer no podía oír nada de lo que decían.  
-Un poco, sí- dijo Petunia esbozando una sonrisa; sentía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella era el centro de atención para sus padres y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz.  
-Tal vez haya un poco de champán por aquí- Tim se inclinó hacia la nevera y la abrió, descubriendo que estaba vacía- Vaya... Tal vez el chófer...

La sorpresa de Petunia no pudo ser mayor cuando la ventanilla delantera se abrió y vio, reflejado en el espejo retrovisor, un rostro conocido que llevaba tres años intentando olvidar... Martin Lawrence llevaba puesto, como la otra vez, cuando se encontraron en la estación de tren, un traje negro, y tenía los ojos ocultos tras unas elegantes gafas de sol. Petunia se quedó inmóvil un segundo, sintiendo cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco; la voz alegre de su padre al reconocer al muchacho le sonó muy lejana, como si se encontrara a cientos de kilómetros de aquel coche.  
-¡Martin, muchacho!- decía Tim alegremente; parecía el único contento por aquel reencuentro, pues Petunia aún seguía paralizada y pálida y Martin tenía la mandíbula apretada y los nudillos blancos por apretar el volante con demasiada fuerza- ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!  
-Me alegro de verle, señor Evans- dijo Martin aparentando amabilidad, aunque su voz sonaba temblorosa a causa, tal vez, de la rabia contenida.  
-No tenía ni idea de que trabajaras para Gerard- comentó Tim jovialmente, ignorando por completo la tensión del ambiente. Definitivamente aquel hombre nunca se enteraba de nada.  
-Es sólo algo temporal, para el verano y las ocasiones... especiales.  
El tono malicioso que Martin dio a esa última palabra sacó a Petunia de su ensimismamiento y lo hizo despertando en ella un extraño sentimiento de revancha, como si culpara a Martin por algo que ella misma no entendía.  
-Como mi boda- dijo Petunia con violencia, cruzándose de brazos.  
-Como su boda, señorita- repuso Martin con frialdad, parando el coche frente a un semáforo- Por cierto, enhorabuena, Petunia.  
-Muchas gracias- Petunia alzó la cabeza y empezó a mirar distraídamente por la ventana. Le hubiera gustado poder eliminar el hormigueo que sentía en el estómago y que no se debía a los nervios por la boda.  
-¿Cómo están tus padres?- preguntó Tim, en esa ocasión un poco más serio; ni tan siquiera él podía dejar de notar el resentimiento en la voz de su hija.  
-Muy bien- Martin echó una ojeada hacia atrás, pero a causa de las gafas de sol Petunia no supo si la miraba a ella o si miraba a su padre- Han vendido la casa del barrio y se han hecho con una pequeña granja al norte de Dublín.  
-¡Oh, es una pena que se marchen definitivamente del barrio! Tu padre es un excepcional jugador de bridge...  
-Tal vez tengan oportunidad de jugar algún día- Martin esbozó una ojeada y prosiguió la marcha- Por supuesto, están todos invitados a casa si pasan por Dublín.  
-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó Petunia interrumpiendo la conversación- No quisiera que Vernon tuviera que esperar mucho tiempo.  
-¡Oh, Vernon!- Martin había murmurado esas palabras, pero Petunia lo escuchó perfectamente- Supongo que él es el afortunado.  
-Sí. Somos novios desde siempre, ya sabes...  
-¿Sigue vendiendo taladros?- preguntó Martin malicioso.  
-Vender taladros es una forma bastante provechosa de ganarse la vida- dijo Petunia logrando que su padre lo mirara sorprendido por aquella salida de tono- Al menos, supongo que es más provechosa que conducir limusinas o vender hamburguesas.  
-Sí...- Martin sonrió después de un segundo y Petunia no supo muy bien si había logrado su objetivo de ofender- Sobre todo si eres el hijo del propietario de la empresa en cuestión.

Petunia tuvo que morderse la lengua en aquella ocasión y hacer un esfuerzo por recordar que aquel era el día de su boda y que no debía permitir que nada se la estropease, ni siquiera Martin, que estaba más guapo de lo que lo había estado nunca, y su hormigueo en el estómago. En ese punto, su padre retomó las riendas de la conversación y estuvo charlando animadamente con Martin hasta que, pasados unos cinco o diez minutos, llegaron a la puerta de la iglesia y descubrieron que el interior estaba repleto de gente. Martin se bajó del coche, abrió la puerta para que sus pasajeros pudieran bajar, y se quedó mirando fijamente a Petunia; ya no llevaba puestas las gafas de sol y Petunia descubrió que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. En ese preciso instante, la joven se arrepintió de haberlo culpado por lo que fuera que lo culpara y agachó la mirada, intentando hacerse muy pequeña para evitar que el brillo de los ojos de Martin la hiciera sentir aquel extraño remordimiento, haciéndola descubrir que, aunque habían pasado tres años, ella aún lamentaba haberlo abandonado aquella noche, cuando Vernon le pidió que se casara con ella. Petunia descubrió, contra su voluntad, que aún sentía algo por aquel hombre y tuvo que reunir toda su fortaleza para adentrarse en la iglesia agarrada al brazo de su padre para casarse con Vernon Dursley.

Vernon estaba en pie, enfundado en un frac que lo hacía parecer más gordo de lo que estaba en realidad; su rostro estaba más enrojecido de lo habitual, tal vez porque el nudo del corbatín estaba demasiado fuerte y le impedía respirar normalmente, tal vez porque estaba nervioso (Petunia dudó que se tratara de esto último, ya que para Vernon aquella boda era más un asunto de negocios que un acto de amor; después de todo, Dursley se casaba para tener una esposa perfecta y poco más). La joven caminó junto a su padre a lo largo del pasillo; se encontró con la mirada de Lilly poco antes de llegar al altar, una mirada cargada de reproche y que se dirigió de forma inmediata al final de la iglesia; posiblemente Martin estaba allí, posiblemente Lilly ya sabía quién era el chófer de la limusina antes de que Petunia lo descubriera y, seguramente de eso quiso hablarle un rato antes en el dormitorio. Durante un breve segundo, Petunia tuvo la tentación de salir corriendo de aquel lugar y dejar a Vernon plantado en el altar para que se buscase otra criada para su casa y otra madre para sus hijos, pero luego recordó que aquella era la clase de vida que ella quería y que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, todos los invitados a aquella boda debían descubrir que ella, Petunia Evans, sentía algo por un simple conductor de limusinas, hija de un inmigrante irlandés que durante gran parte de su vida se había dedicado a vender helados.  
Así pues, Petunia llegó junto al altar, miró a Vernon, le sonrió y dejó que pasara lo que tenía que pasar... Antes del "sí quiero", miró un momento hacia atrás y vio una sombra que salía corriendo de la iglesia. Martin había comprendido que ya no se pertenecían el uno al otro...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 

El día había amanecido terriblemente bochornoso en Privet Drive una vez más; los vecinos habían instalado piscinas de plástico en sus jardines y, desde muy temprano las llenaban de agua para disfrutar de un poco de frescor.

Petunia Dursley estaba tranquilamente tumbada en la hierba de su patio trasero; se levantó muy temprano para regarla antes de que el sol comenzara a calentar con fuerza y acostó al pequeño Dudley sobre una manta, a su lado. El niño acababa de cumplir los tres meses de edad y estaba regordete y sonrosado, como los bebés de los anuncios de televisión; tenía el cabello rubio y suave y los ojos azules y vivaces. Ya había empezado a chapurrear sus primeras palabras y era la única persona capaz de hacer que Petunia se sintiera menos deprimida. Y es que la señora Dursley, a pesar de tener la vida de sus sueños, se sentía muy sola e insatisfecha, sobre todo después de la muerte de sus padres.

Hacía casi dos años que Petunia sentía ganas de llorar durante prácticamente todo el día; se sentía frustrada, triste, impotente y, algunas veces, enfadada con el mundo. Había esperado tener alguna clase de sentimiento hacia Vernon con el paso del tiempo, pero la constante indiferencia de él y el trato cortés que le dispensaba le hacían sentirse cada vez un poco mas lejos de su marido; entre ellos no había intimidad, ni complicidad ni cariño, sus vidas estaban planificadas de antemano y la situación no parecía ir a mejor. De hecho, cuando más tranquila estaba Petunia era en días como aquel, cuando Vernon se marchaba a atender sus negocios a Londres y la dejaba sola durante varios días; era entonces cuando se permitía el lujo de vivir mas relajadamente, sin cumplir con los férreos horarios que la rutina y su marido le imponían y, sobre todo, disfrutar de los juegos que compartía con Dudley.  
Petunia adoraba a su niño; era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él porque Dudley era la única persona que le animaba a seguir viviendo en aquella casa. Petunia estaba segura de que si no se hubiera quedado embarazada de su hijo poco después del fallecimiento de sus padres, la desazón que la invadió cuando eso ocurrió la hubiera llevado a abandonar Privet Drive para siempre; se había planteado regresar a su empleo como peluquera, vivir de nuevo en la casa familiar y retomar, de forma esporádica, eso sí, el contacto con Lilly. Incluso llegó a pensar en buscar a Martin y pedirle perdón con la esperanza de que él quisiera volver a estar junto a ella, pero cuando supo que tendría un hijo decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse donde estaba, y no por su bien, sino por el bien del niño.

Petunia jamás hubiera deseado que un hijo suyo creciera siendo el fruto de un hogar roto, y por eso hizo de tripas corazón y continuó fingiendo ante todos que su vida era perfecta y que le encantaba disfrutar de ella.

Petunia colocó una sombrilla junto a Dudley para protegerlo de la luz del sol; el niño dormía placidamente junto a su madre, mientras una milagrosa brisa comenzó a agitar las ramas de los árboles aliviando un poco el calor. Petunia había decidido que aquel día no dedicaría ni un solo minuto al mantenimiento de la casa y tan solo había preparado un poco de comida para alimentar a un Dudley que estaba resultando ser tremendamente glotón, a veces parecía insaciable. Durante un buen rato, Petunia se limitó a contemplar un cielo completamente despejado con sus gafas de cristales ahumados, siempre atenta, eso sí­, a que la respiración de su pequeño fuera perfectamente acompasada. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo había pasado así­ cuando escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta; se levantó pesadamente, tomó a Dudley entre sus brazos, procurando no despertarlo, y acudió a abrir.

Acababa de encontrarse con lo mas parecido a un fantasma que podía recordar... No había visto a Lilly desde hacía un año y medio, cuando murieron sus padres, y, para su propia sorpresa, se alegró de tenerla frente a sí­. El largo cabello pelirrojo le caía sobre los hombros, el viento agitaba su sencillo vestido blanco y sus turbadores ojos verdes se clavaron en ella sin clemencia, como si quisiera averiguar si era o no bienvenida a esa casa. Llegaba sola, sin aquel... Potter que era su marido, y sin rastro del bebé que Petunia sabía había tenido aproximadamente un mes después de nacer Dudley.

Petunia dio un paso atrás, acomodando a su niño entre sus brazos, y contempló a Lilly con la misma intensidad que su hermana la miraba a ella, sintiendo que algo grave la preocupaba, intuyendo su preocupación y angustia... Petunia jamás había sido tan receptiva a los sentimientos de nadie, pero los ojos de Lilly emitían tal fuerza que era imposible mantenerse impasible ante ellos.

-Hola Petunia- saludó la mujer después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio, mirando con curiosidad a Dudley-¿Cómo estas?

-Lilly...- Petunia se hizo a un lado e invitó con un gesto a Lilly para que entrara, pero ella rehusó y se quedó parada en el mismo sitio- No esperaba que vinieras...

-No tengo mucho tiempo- Lilly miró a su espalda, como si temiera que alguien pudiera verla allí, y, con un movimiento casi imperceptible, sacó una pequeña caja de entre los pliegues de su vestido- Lamento no poder explicarte nada, pero... Sólo quería pedirte un favor. Tú eres la única que puede ayudarme.

-¿Qué...?

-Las cosas no están bien...- Lilly volvió a mirar a su alrededor y, otra vez, clavó sus ojos angustiados en Petunia- Este terrible calor en pleno mes de septiembre...- Petunia se dio cuenta de que su hermana parecía asustada por algo y eso captó su atención, más que cualquier otra cosa- Sólo te tengo a ti.

-Pero no entiendo...- masculló Petunia confundida.

-Sabes que tengo un hijo, Harry- Lilly miró de nuevo a Dudley y Petunia, instintivamente, hizo lo mismo- Sólo te pido que le entregues esto cuando creas que ha llegado el momento oportuno- Lilly le tendió la cajita a su hermana- Por favor, Petunia, no preguntes nada y promete que lo harás.

-¿Qué es...?- Petunia quiso protestar, pero la vehemencia en los ojos de su hermana se lo impidió.

-Hazlo, Petunia. Ayudará a Harry cuando lo necesite...- Lilly sonó angustiada en esa ocasión y Petunia supo que no podría negarse, así que cogió la cajita y movió afirmativamente la cabeza- Gracias, hermanita. Ojalá algún día podamos reírnos de esto.

Y, sin mediar palabra, Lilly dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo calle abajo.

Y Petunia, pese a todas las cosas que ocurrirían en los años venideros, nunca se atrevió a abrir la cajita que su hermana le entregó aquella extrañamente calurosa mañana de septiembre.

**Ooooooo oooooooooo oooooooooooo oooooooooooo oooooooooooooo oooooooooo**

Su vigésimo aniversario de boda... Petunia había recordado perfectamente aquella fecha, como siempre, pero Vernon, otra vez, se había olvidado por completo de ella y se había marchado a trabajar sin darle un beso de despedida. Hacía ya casi un año que prácticamente no le dirigía la palabra, desde que aquel extraño individuo fuera a recoger a Harry el verano anterior, desde que tuvieron aquella horrible discusión acerca de la forma en que, durante tanto tiempo, habían tratado a su sobrino. Vernon afirmaba que bastante habían hecho con darle de comer a cambio de nada, mientras que a Petunia las palabras de ese hombre, y más concretamente la manera que tuvo de mirarla, le habían llevado a reflexionar sobre su comportamiento con Harry, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que se había equivocado maltratando al chico. Después de todo, él no era culpable de los problemas que tuvo con Lilly a lo largo de toda su vida y ella lo había castigado por ellos.

Fue precisamente esa mañana cuando recordó la cajita que un día le entregara Lilly; Petunia estaba en la cocina, preparando una sopa de verduras para la comida, sintiéndose tan triste como siempre, cuando se acordó de ella. Estaba escondida bajo una tabla suelta en su parte del armario del dormitorio para que Vernon no pudiera encontrarla y, sin comprender porqué, Petunia sintió la tentación de sacarla de allí; había tenido una especie de presentimiento: el momento había llegado.

El cuchillo se le había escurrido de las manos y Petunia clavó sus ojos en él con aire ausente, decidiendo si­ debía recogerlo o no. Luego, miró el calendario y se dio cuenta de que Harry regresaría a casa en un par de días y, como si una fuerza extraña tirara de ella, subió a su habitación, abrió el armario y sacó la cajita de Lilly, que estaba cubierta de polvo pero intacta, sin abrir. Vernon no sabía que la tenía, Dudley no sabía que la tenía, ni tan siquiera el hombre extraño, que tantas cosas parecía saber, conocía su existencia o, al menos, no había mencionado nada. Tan sólo ella era consciente de que esa caja existía y de la "sencilla" misión que tenía que cumplir y, mientras observaba con detenimiento la caja, sintiéndose completamente embargada por ella, sintió que realmente podía hacer algo para compensar a Harry por todas las cosas que le había hecho. Podía... debía cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Lilly.

Petunia se sentó sobre la cama y, sin saber por qué, se puso a llorar en silencio; bueno, en realidad sí sabía por qué lloraba. Lloraba porque su matrimonio se había ido al garete y ella se veía obligada a fingir que las cosas continuaban también como siempre; lloraba porque sabía que Dudley era un inútil por su culpa, por haberlo protegido demasiado desde que era bebé, pensando que, de esa manera, él no tendría que sentirse tan solo como ella se había sentido durante toda su vida; lloraba porque sabía que no tenía valor para enfrentar toda aquella situación y buscar un poco de felicidad, y lloraba porque echaba de menos a toda la gente que había perdido en su pasado, a sus padres, a Lilly e, indiscutiblemente, a Martin. Tal vez era en él en quien más pensaba y al que más extrañaba, único que seguía con vida y, al mismo tiempo, el más difícil de recuperar.

Petunia procuraba no pensar demasiado en él; no sabía absolutamente nada de su vida, pero solía imaginarlo felizmente casado con otra mujer, con una casa llena de niños y una vida segura y repleta de planes de futuro. Petunia suponía que Martin aún debía odiarla por todo el daño que le había causado al dejarse llevar por sus ambiciones y, cuando iba por la vieja casa de sus padres para asegurarse de que aún estaba en pie, solía pasarse por delante de la que un día fuera la casa de Martin, que ahora estaba habitada por una familia numerosa, no con la esperanza de verlo, pero sí­ para recordar los buenos tiempos, los momentos compartidos con la única persona que le había brindado un podo de alegría...

Petunia agitó la cabeza con energía para alejar el recuerdo de Martin y clavó los ojos de nuevo en la cajita; tuvo la tentación de abrirla, pero en lugar de eso la agitó un poco para intentar averiguar qué había dentro. No escuchó ningún sonido. Finalmente, se limitó a guardar la caja en el bolsillo de su falda, decidida a entregársela a Harry en cuanto tuviera la mas mínima ocasión; ya era hora de comportarse como una tía de verdad, aunque hubieran pasado diecisiete años...

Petunia escuchó voces en la entrada de la casa y vio a Dudley llegar acompañado por dos de sus amigos; aunque frente al chico fingiera que lo creía un buen muchacho, Petunia era consciente de que su hijo era un macarra cobarde, pésimo estudiante, fumador empedernido y borracho en ciernes. Le dolía reconocerlo, pero debía admitir que Dudley parecía destinado a depender de sus padres para siempre. El hecho de que Vernon viera a su hijo como a una especie de ángel, fue otro de los motivos por los cuales su esposo y ella se pelearon, aunque Dudley no tuviera ni idea de ello; pese a todo, Petunia aún deseaba protegerlo, ganarse la confianza de su hijo antes de que Vernon lograra arrebatársela.

Petunia se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, se miró al espejo para acicalarse, mostró su mejor (y triste) sonrisa, y bajó a la cocina caminando con la cabeza muy alta, como siempre. Dudley y sus amigos estaban allí, atiborrándose a pasteles de crema. Cuando vio a su madre, Dudley arrojó el pastel a un rincón de la cocina y empezó a mordisquear una zanahoria; Petunia sabía que debía regañarle por saltarse la dieta, pero en lugar de eso saludó alegremente a los chicos y terminó de preparar la sopa. Sabía que Dudley la miraba, sabía que pensaba que la había engañado y sabía que se estaba riendo de ella, pero Petunia adquirió su pose de perfecta ama de casa y consiguió salir de la cocina sin subir el tono de voz, aunque muy necesitada de un largo paseo. Le dijo a Dudley que se iba de compras y cogió el coche hasta el supermercado, compró unos cartones de leche y medio muslo de pollo para Vernon y volvió a casa tan abatida como siempre... Y así­ un día tras otro...

Por eso, porque estaba cansada de la rutina, Petunia decidió, poco antes de llegar a casa de nuevo, que en esa ocasión haría algo diferente. Después de todo, ella también tenía derecho a descansar, a no cumplir con lo establecido y a olvidarse de todo, aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo. Así pues, giró a la derecha antes de llegar a Privet Drive y se encaminó a Londres, sin saber muy bien dónde iría, pero sabiendo que no regresaría hasta que no hubiera recogido a Harry en King´s Cross.

Petunia no conducía nunca deprisa y, aquella mañana, lo hizo de forma temeraria; lloraba desconsoladamente, tenía la música muy alta y estaba enloquecida. Acababa de explotar después de veinte años reprimiendo sus sentimientos y le iba a ser muy difícil contenerse después de empezar a llorar. Sabía que aquel comportamiento no sería admitido por sus vecinos, ni por Vernon, ni por Dudley ni por ninguna de sus amistades, y le importaba un pimiento... Sólo quería huir durante un par de días, aunque luego tuviera que volver a la realidad.

De pronto, el coche de Petunia se detuvo después de chocar estrepitosamente con otro; iba tan enardecida que no había tenido tiempo suficiente para detenerse frente a un "stop" y un destartalado coche rojo detuvo su marcha sin previo aviso.

Petunia tardó un momento en reaccionar; era como si su cerebro estuviera localizando toda las partes de su cuerpo para asegurarse de que estaban donde debían estar, y cuando eso ocurrió, la mujer pudo alzar la mirada para ver una columna de humo blanco alzándose hacia el cielo. Inmediatamente cobró conciencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir y se bajó del coche para comprobar si el otro conductor estaba bien; justo en ese momento, un hombre vestido con un traje negro y una camisa blanca también descendió de su vehículo, soltando maldiciones en voz baja, mirando cómo su coche estaba destrozado (Petunia pensó con malicia que el accidente le había venido bien para renovar aquel montón de chatarra). Sólo cuando ese hombre estuvo un poco mas cerca, cuando se quedó petrificado mientras la miraba, Petunia reconoció a Martin Lawrence, un poco mas viejo, sí, pero terriblemente atractivo, tanto, que las rodillas le temblaron aún antes de que él abriera la boca. Era como volver a tener quince años.

-¡Oh, demonios!- masculló Martin después de unos segundos, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y despeinándose- tú...

-Martin...- musitó Petunia, sintiendo de pronto un deseo irrefrenable de arrojarse a los brazos de ese hombre para contarle lo desesperada que estaba- Yo... Lo siento...¿Estas bien?... No tuve tiempo de parar...

-¡Mi coche!- se lamentó Martin, comportándose como si no hubiera reconocido a Petunia-¡Oh, Dios mío!¡Está destrozado! Los del seguro me van a enviar al cuerno...

-Ha sido por mi culpa...- dijo Petunia, adquiriendo la misma actitud que él- Lo siento... Yo...

-¡Conducías como una loca!- exclamó Martin como si aquella afirmación le sorprendiese- Pensé que frenarías y... No pude reaccionar, te me echaste encima...

-Lo siento- repitió Petunia; le hubiera gustado decirle a Martin que si repetía esas palabras no era sólo por el accidente, pero no pudo- Lo arreglaremos y...

-¿Tienes los papeles?

-¿Los papeles?- repitió Petunia, confundida.  
-Los de la aseguradora, para el parte amistoso- dijo Martin, con una seguridad en sí mismo que a Petunia le era desconocida; después de todo, ahora era un hombre-¿Quieres el parte amistoso, no?

-Eh... Sí, sí-Petunia dio dos pasos atrás, fue hasta su coche y buscó la documentación en la guantera; Martin había hecho lo mismo y, en ese momento, llamaba por el teléfono móvil, seguramente para pedir alguna grúa.

Fue entonces cuando a Petunia se le ocurrió una idea bastante estúpida; desde que recuperara la cajita de Lilly no había hecho mas que estupideces, así que una más no podría hacerle demasiado daño. Estaba observando a Martin, recordando al adolescente que siempre la citaba a escondidas, y se le ocurrió que ella debía hacer lo mismo. Así­ pues, arrancó una hoja de papel de una libretita y garabateó las palabras"Te espero mañana a la hora de siempre donde tú ya sabes". Martin sabría perfectamente lo que ella buscaba y, posiblemente, no acudiría a la cita, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

**Oooooo ooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo ooooooooo oooooooooo **

No llevaba anillo de casado... Desde que llegara a aquella habitación de hotel, Petunia no había dejado de darle vueltas a ese asunto, hasta el punto de que se empezaba a convertir en una especie de obsesión. Si Martin no llevaba anillo, significaba que no estaba comprometido con nadie y que, por lo tanto, ella tenía aún alguna oportunidad. Pensar en eso le resultaba algo absurdo, sobre todo porque ella sí­ estaba comprometida, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía feliz porque al menos, durante unas horas, tendría la esperanza de recuperar un pedacito de su pasado.

Si el día anterior, durante la cena, Vernon le hubiera dicho que aquel torrente de sentimientos despertarían en su interior un día después, Petunia habría llamado a un manicomio directamente, pero le estaba ocurriendo y se alegraba profundamente de que así­ fuera.

Petunia tenía la sensación de que todo aquello tenía algo que ver con la cajita de Lilly; era como si le diera fuerzas para conseguir lo que quería realmente, como si su hermana hubiera puesto en ella un poquito de sí­ misma y volviera a darle alguno de sus consejos, consejos que Petunia no quería oír pero que siempre le hacían meditar las cosas. Lilly le había dicho que lo que contenía la caja ayudaría a Harry a forjar su futuro, pero no que fuera a prestarle un apoyo tan importante a ella misma; después de todo, Lilly siempre había abogado porque ella continuara su relación con Martin y, si ahora se habían reencontrado de una forma casual era, en gran medida, a esa cajita. Una vez mas Petunia tuvo la tentación de abrirla y una vez mas se contuvo; sin duda, Harry se sentiría muy molesto si se daba cuenta de que habían estado hurgando en sus cosas, así que, si aquel secreto había sido un secreto durante tantos años, no había motivo para que las cosas cambiaran esa noche, cuando sólo faltaba un día para que Harry tuviera el último regalo de su madre entre los dedos.

Una hora antes, Petunia había llamado a casa para tranquilizar a Dudley y, sí­, también para evitar que Vernon pusiera el grito en el cielo. Le había dicho a su hijo que estaba en Londres para recoger a Harry, que como su padre no quería ir a por él, ella aprovecharía ese día para arreglar unos asuntos privados; Dudley simplemente había preguntado por la cena y había prometido contarle todo a su padre. Petunia imaginó que, en cuanto el chico colgara el auricular del teléfono, se pondría a cocinar: llamaría a la pizzería más cercana y se atiborraría de pizza de carne y de queso. Si Dudley había logrado perder ochocientos gramos de peso en tres meses, los recuperaría en un par de noches "cocinando". Pero ya era demasiado mayorcito para que Petunia tuviera que preocuparse por ello...

Petunia estaba tumbada en la cama, con la ventana de la habitación bien abierta y tapada con una sabana; se había quitado la ropa para que no se arrugara y había decido que al día siguiente iría a comprarse un vestido nuevo antes de acudir a su cita con Martin (si es que Martin iba, por supuesto). Quería sentirse guapa para tener mas confianza en sí­ misma y poder decir todo lo que llevaba horas rondando por su cabeza; esa noche, cuando comprendió que los lazos que la ataban con su vida en Privet Drive eran mas débiles que nunca, después de hablar con Dudley, estaba decidida a dejarlo todo, pero en esa ocasión estaba decidida de verdad. Si Martin aceptaba, ella dejaría de ser la esposa perfecta para convertirse en la divorciada sobre la que todos sus vecinos hablarían. Era una locura, Petunia lo sabía, un acto demasiado impulsivo y que debería plantearse mas a fondo, pero llevaba toda su vida planificando las cosas y nada le había salido bien, así­ que un cambio de actitud no vendría nada. Después de todo, estaba tan hundida que las cosas sólo podían ir a mejor.

Pensando de forma tan positiva, y con la cajita de Lilly en la mano, sintiendo cada vez con mas intensidad la fuerza que emanaba, Petunia se quedó dormida. Aquella noche durmió placidamente, soñó con paisajes que solían acudir a su cabeza cuando era una niña, y despertó con ánimos renovados. Salió muy temprano del hotel, recorrió con tranquilidad todas las tiendas del centro comercial y se compró un sencillo vestido azul de lino porque decidió que era el color que mejor contrastaba con sus ojos y el color de su cabello. Luego, tomó un autobús hacia su ciudad natal (su coche estaba en un taller a causa del accidente) y acudió al lugar en el que un día estuvo situado aquella sala de cine que tan buenos recuerdos le traía; ya no era un cine, ni el centro comercial que un día construyeron y tuvieron que hundir después de un pavoroso incendio. Ahora era un edificio de viviendas, apartamentos grandes y luminosos, según ponía en el anuncio para ponerlos en venta.

Petunia se quedó esperando frente al portero automático; un par de jóvenes salieron vociferando mientras ella estaba allí­, cada minuto que pasaba un poco más nerviosa. Empezaba a tener la certeza de que Martin no iría y comprendió que esperar lo contrario era una muestra de su vanidad y su estupidez: después de todo el daño que le había causado a ese hombre, no podía reaparecer en su vida y creer que todo seguiría estando como siempre. De hecho, ya pasaban quince minutos desde la hora fijada y Petunia iba a marcharse; se pasearía un rato por el parque, se acercaría a su vieja casa y tomaría otro autobús de vuelta a Londres. Al día siguiente, recogería a Harry en la estación y volvería a Privet Drive y a su angustiosa rutina.

-Debo seguir siendo el mismo imbécil de veinte años por haber venido.

Petunia escuchó esa voz a su espalda y se giró para asegurarse de que había sido real; Martin estaba allí, apoyado en la esquina, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero y las mangas de su sudadera subidas hasta los codos. Era evidente que había estado observándola todo ese tiempo y, sin duda, decidiendo si debía dejarse ver o no; parecía relajado y Petunia se dio cuenta de que en sus ojos no había resentimiento alguno, aunque tampoco muestras de alegría por volver a verla.

Petunia se acercó a éll lentamente, meditando con detenimiento cada uno de sus pasos y examinando todos los gestos de Martin. Aquel día tampoco llevaba alianza y, al mirar mas detenidamente, sus dedos no tenían muestras de haberla llevado nunca. Martin había sacado las manos de los bolsillos y se había cruzado de brazos a la espera de que la mujer dijera algo; después de todo, la idea de volver a verse fue de ella.

-Yo... No sé por dónde empezar...- musió la mujer agachando la mirada.¿Estaba Martin sonriendo?¿Se reía de ella?- Han pasado muchos años...

-Veintitrés- dijo Martin acercándose a ella y cogiéndola cariñosamente por los codos- Creo que sé perfectamente lo que quieres decirme, pero como no sabes por dónde empezar, voy a hacerte una propuesta.

-¿Una propuesta?- dijo Petunia con la sensación de que todo estaba resultando demasiado fácil, preguntándose dónde estaba el truco.

-Hace veintitrés años me prometiste que vendrías conmigo a Dublín y, desde ese día, te estoy esperando- Petunia quiso decir algo pero Martin la interrumpió alzando una mano- Imaginemos que sólo han pasado unas horas desde ese momento, finjamos por unas horas que viniste a buscarme y, después, decide si quieres contarme todo lo que en este momento quieres decir.

Petunia se quedó callada unos segundos; Martin aún le sujetaba con suave firmeza los brazos y la miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta que tardaba en llegar. Era evidente que éll necesitaba completar aquel círculo, que necesitaba saber qué hubiera ocurrido si ella no hubiera sido una cobarde oportunista y, realmente Petunia tenía la misma necesidad que él... Martin le proponía que fingieran que el tiempo se había detenido un día de hacía ya veintitrés años y Petunia decidió aceptar. Se asió a su cuello y le dio el beso que anhelaba darle desde que lo vio salir corriendo de la iglesia el día de su boda; Martin le devolvió el gesto sin rencores y, después, recuperaron veintitrés años perdidos en un solo día.

**Oooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo**

Aquella mañana, cuando Petunia abrió los ojos, no encontró el rostro orondo de Vernon babeando sobre la almohada, sino la cara de un Martin Lawrence sin afeitar que la contemplaba sonriendo de satisfacción después de pasar una inolvidable noche juntos. La luz entraba enérgicamente a través de los cristales de la habitación de hotel y hacía que la atmósfera de la estancia resultara un tanto surrealista. Petunia sonrió y recibió con cierta timidez el beso que Martin le regaló; aún estaba embargada por la felicidad del día anterior y no deseaba tener que levantarse nunca. Acababa de engañar a su marido, acababa de tirar por la borda toda una vida basada en sus ambiciones infantiles y se sentía tan satisfecha que era capaz de gritar a los cuatro vientos que ya no era Petunia Dursley y que no volvería a serlo nunca más.

El día que compartió con Martin la hizo volver a su adolescencia; se habían comportado como dos críos y lo habían disfrutado. No habían hablado de sus respectivas vidas y habían logrado olvidarse de los veintitrés años que estuvieron separados. Petunia sabía que cuando se levantara de esa cama llegarían las preguntas y, tal vez los reproches, y por eso se abrazó a Martin, impidiendo que él se levantara, sintiéndose mas protegida que nunca en toda su vida.

Cuando alzó la vista y vio la hora que era, se sobresaltó tanto que el mismo Martin se asustó; tenía exactamente veinte minutos para arreglarse e ir a King´s Cross a recoger a Harry y, por una vez, no quería llegar tarde para poder recibir a Harry con un mínimo de cortesía. Así­ pues, se levantó de un salto, se vistió todo lo deprisa que pudo y contagió sus nervios a un Martin que la seguía por toda la habitación colocándose su ropa como buenamente podía. Petunia logró explicarle la situación y Martin se ofreció a llevarla...

Fue el viaje más horrible que Petunia podía recordar. Al parecer, el destartalado coche rojo no era el único vehículo que Martin poseía, tal como comprobó el día anterior, así­ que el hombre condujo por toda la ciudad a una velocidad endiablada, saltándose semáforos, pasos de cebra y cedas el paso. Consiguieron llegar a la estación del tren vivos y con cinco minutos de tiempo, bajaron corriendo hasta el andén número diez y, cuando Petunia se paró en seco, Martin se topó con ella y tuvo que sujetarla por la cintura para no tirarla. En ese momento compartieron una arrebatadora mirada cargada de promesas y Petunia tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía; Martin se atrevió a darle un breve beso, que sin duda pasó desprevenido para todo el mundo, y luego Petunia se limitó a buscar el rostro de su sobrino entre la multitud que se abría paso a su alrededor.

**Oooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo**

El cumpleaños de Harry sería al día siguiente y Petunia aún no le había dado al chico la cajita que Lilly le encomendó tanto tiempo atrás. La mujer había decidido actuar egoístamente y se estaba aprovechando de la fuerza que le daba para continuar viéndose con Martin; aquel estaba resultando ser el mejor verano de toda su vida y Petunia tenía miedo de volver a ser la mujer florero que era antes de tener entre sus manos un regalo que debía ser para Harry. El chico apenas salía de su habitación y Petunia pasaba gran parte del día fuera de casa, así­ que las oportunidades para cumplir con la misión que le confió su hermana eran muy escasas.

Aquella mañana, no obstante, cuando Vernon y Dudley salieron de casa, Petunia subió con decisión la escalera y golpeó la puerta del dormitorio de Harry con suavidad. Sin duda aquella visita pilló desprevenido a su sobrino, puesto que tardó unos segundos en abrirle; estaba ojeroso, como si llevara muchas noches sin dormir y preparaba el equipaje para marcharse de la casa. Petunia sabía que Harry se iría en cuanto cumpliera diecisiete años y por eso llegó dispuesta a comportarse de forma correcta con él por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry con voz fría cuando la vio parada ante sí­; Petunia notaba su resentimiento y no podía culparle.

-Yo...- masculló Petunia apretando la cajita que guardaba en el bolsillo de su mandil con fuerza-¿Vas a alguna parte?- aquella pregunta también le pareció estúpida a ella, aunque Harry no hizo ningún comentario; sólo se encogió de hombros- Bueno... Era de esperar, supongo...- Petunia miró el techo y, finalmente, sacó su mano del bolsillo y le mostró a Harry el paquete que durante tanto tiempo había conservado- Tu madre me pidió que te entregara esto cuando llegara el momento adecuado... Fue unos meses antes de su muerte y, bueno, creo que después de que muriera ese... anciano, necesitaras toda la ayuda que Lilly pudiera proporcionarte.

Después de decir eso, Petunia no esperó ninguna respuesta. Se dio media vuelta en el pasillo, con un tremendo nudo en la garganta, y se encerró en su habitación, sabiendo perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Si Harry, siendo tan joven, era capaz de buscar su destino lejos de Privet Drive, ella podría marcharse con Martin para encontrar un poco de felicidad.

Ooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo 

Una llave... Harry había abierto con sorpresa la cajita que su tía le entregó aquella mañana y se había encontrado una llave. Al principio, pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero cuando vio el papelito blanco con un número garabateado, el chico supo que aquella llave sólo podía corresponder a una de las cámaras acorazadas de Gringotts; al día siguiente iría a ver qué era lo que su madre guardaba allí­ que parecía tan importante, pero en ese instante sólo podía pensar en que, por primera vez en su vida, tía Petunia lo había tratado como a un sobrino de verdad.

Harry quiso ir a darle las gracias, pero cuando entró a su dormitorio, después de haberla buscado por toda la casa, encontró el armario de su tía vacío y una carta sobre la mesa dirigida a Dudley. Harry, que había notado a su tía más nerviosa de lo habitual durante las semanas que pasó en Privet Drive, supo que aquella huida se debía al hombre que fue a buscarlo a la estación y sonrió Tal vez tía Petunia mereciera otra clase de vida después de todo...

**Ooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo**

-De una vez de advierto que los aviones me dan un miedo atroz.

Martin giró la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido, y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Petunia Dudley, para él Petunia Evans pese a todo. El hombre había esperado que su aventura terminara en cuanto regresara a Dublín, se había hecho a la idea de que las cosas no podían ser de otra manera y no se sentía herido por ello, así­ que cuando vio a la mujer de su vida en pie tras él, mostrándole divertida un billete de avión y una bolsa de mano, no pudo evitar dar un saltito de sorpresa. La noche anterior se habían despedido, conscientes de que aquel verano había sido el más especial en la vida de ambos, y Martin se iba con un buen sabor de boca, con las heridas del pasado totalmente cicatrizadas y con ánimos para mirar el futuro con optimismo, pero verla allí­ era mucho mas de lo que podía soportar, mucho más de lo que nunca había imaginado...

-Sólo espero que no me pidas que me quede- dijo Petunia acercándose a Martin con cierta timidez- porque a estas alturas Vernon debe estar poniendo el grito en el cielo tras descubrir que lo he abandonado para reunirme con mi novio de la adolescencia.

-¿Eso estas haciendo?- dijo Martin sonriendo alegremente, cogiendo la bolsa de Petunia y dejándola en el suelo.

-Sí­, bueno, ya me he despedido de Dudley y me he reconciliado con Lilly, así­ que sí­, he dejado a Vernon.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Martin con inseguridad, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Porque me he dado cuenta de que él nunca ha querido hacer realidad mis sueños de juventud...- Petunia hizo una pausa y se abrazó al cuello del hombre de su vida- Y porque lo único que yo he querido toda mi vida ha sido estar contigo, Martin Lawrence.

Dicho esto, Petunia besó a Martin apasionadamente, sintiendo que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor y sabiendo que había tomado la decisión adecuada. Le había costado media vida, pero había sido la decisión adecuada.

**Ooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo**

Harry observó como la puerta de la cámara número 1221 se abría ante sus ojos. Estaba tan nervioso como el día en que fue a Gringotts por primera vez junto a Hagrid, ansioso por descubrir qué era lo que su madre le había dejado.  
Y, frente a sí­, apareció una preciosa varita mágica, la varita mágica más hermosa que Harry había visto nunca. La primera varita de Lilly Evans- Potter.

**Ooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo**

Petunia tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Martin y procuraba no mirar demasiadas veces a través del cristal de la ventanilla. Martin sonreía burlonamente, consciente del miedo que le inspiraba a la mujer volar en avión. Había sido paciente y, después de muchos años de espera, había ganado la batalla.

Petunia lo quería, él seguía enamorado de ella como en la adolescencia y ahora estarían juntos para siempre. Después de todo, se marchaban juntos a Dublín.

**FIN**


End file.
